Family
by ncisaddict89
Summary: This is our make AU. Gibbs and Jenny are married. Tony, Abby, Timmy, and Katie are their kids and Ziva was adopted by Jenny when her mother died. Hope you have as much fun reading it as we did writing it. Disclaimer: We don't own any of this belongs toDB
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is our make AU. Gibbs and Jenny are married. Tony, Abby, Timmy, and Katie are their kids and Ziva was adopted by Jenny when her mother died. Hope you have as much fun reading it as we did writing it.

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters if we did Jenny would still be alive and she would be with Ziva. Thank you to…I.DiNozzone for co-writing this with me. 3 you.

Ziva was really silent the entire way home. She wasn't sure how to react; she was raised not to cry ever, that it wasn't right for a Mossad agent to cry but she didn't know if she would ever even become one now. She was just taken out of the world she knew with little notice when her mom died. She tried to convince everyone that she would be fine on her own, but they all thought she was crazy. So she was going to be living with Jenny she knew her fairly well and see seemed nice enough but she didn't know about this she had a big family she would be living with a lot of kids something she was not use too. She sighed and looked out the window of the car not really looking at anything just staring and thinking.

Jenny looked over at her and smiled a little, reaching over and brushing a hand over her hair softly. "Hey, everything is gonna be okay, Ziva." She said softly, looking back at the road when the light changed. They were nearly home, and it certainly seemed like the guestroom would no longer be a guestroom. A house full of seven was surely a lot, but Jenny had promised that if anything were to happen she would take care of Ziva like her own. She wasn't particularly looking forward to the screaming and yelling that would be going on when they got back to the house. When she'd left that morning Katie had been in a very fussy mood and Tony had been picking on her to make it worse. Surely Jethro could have handled it at least until she got back. She looked over at Ziva again; "Do you need anything before we get home?" She asked, watching her for a moment before paying attention to the road again.

Ziva didn't change her position at all she knew that Jenny was trying to make her feel better but it wasn't working she didn't know how things were going to be and she didn't like it she was use to getting things her way to a certain extent. "No I'm ok I don't need anything" she said not looking away from the window. She wanted to go back home she didn't want to live here she missed having freedom that she knew she would never get here.

Jenny nodded slightly, Ziva was upset and that was obvious, even if it was only to Jen. She sighed softly, things were going to be a lot different now, but she was willing to take that chance. She looked over at Ziva and she couldn't help but feel that little bit of pain. Jenny hadn't really known her mother all that well, but when she'd lost her father she remembered how hard it was and she couldn't imagine how much harder it must have been on the little girl. She turned down their street and parked in front of the house, looking over at the young girl again when she opened her door. "Why don't you go inside and see if Jethro is working on his boat? I'll take your bags up to your room," she said softly, reaching over and stroking her hair softly again before getting out to retrieve the few bags from the back seat.

Ziva nodded "Ok," she said she didn't really feel like it but she didn't want to be rude. She went towards the basement, ignoring the other kids in the living room, and went down to the basement. She saw Jethro working on his boat; it didn't surprise her that Jenny had known. She knew that he loved working on his boat, it was his way to get out his frustration from the day's activities.

Katie looked up when she heard someone coming down the stairs and frowned, shifting her weight on the workbench and concentrating hard on her father working. "Daddy, why is she here?" She asked grudgingly, avoiding looking at the older girl. She slid off the workbench and walked over to the boat, as if to hide behind it and watch Ziva.

Gibbs looked over and Katie and gave her a warning look to be nice. He knew that Ziva would already feel a bit out of place here and he had warned all the kids while Jenny went to get her to be welcoming. He didn't want to have to tell Katie again but he had a feeling that Katie was going to feel a bit strange about it, too. After all she was the youngest and the only girl who cared to spend a lot of time with him Abby was older and had her own life now but he did expect Katie to be nice. "Hey Ziva do you want to help us work on the boat?" he asked smiling at her.

Ziva shook her head as she sat on the stairs she had heard what Katie said and it bothered her but she would not let anyone know that. "No that's ok I'll just watch from here," She said. She figured it was probably not a good idea to get on anyone's bad side as soon as she got here so she would let Jethro and Katie work on it she would just watch from the stairs she didn't mind she liked just watching.

Jenny managed her way into the house, dropping the bags at the door and sighing. "Tony, get off the couch and come help me!" She called, listening for a moment to make sure he was coming.

He looked up as his name was called and got up reluctantly, making his way to the door. He picked up the bags and made a face at her before turning and walking away. "You couldn't ask dad, or Abby." He grumbled, slightly glad his father was downstairs because he probably would have got a good headslap for talking to his mother like that. He quickened his pace and went upstairs to put the bags in the spare room.

Jenny narrowed her eyes at his attitude. "Adjust the attitude, Anthony, or I'll tell your father you're talking back." She hissed turning and making her way downstairs and sitting down next to Ziva and watching Jethro and Katie. Judging by the look on her younger daughter's face, she was not happy with Ziva coming to live with them. Surely she'd get over it, it was simply a matter of wanting attention and Jenny knew that. She smiled a little, watching the two of them contentedly.

Ziva looked over when Jenny sat down next to her and smiled before turning her attention back to Jethro Katie and the boat it looked really different since that last time that she had seen it.

Jethro looked up when Jenny came down and smiled at her before turning back to the boat he and Katie had just finished sanding the one part of the boat and they moved on to work on the next part. "Everything go ok today?" he asked Jen not taking his attention off the boat.

She smiled a little, sometimes it still amazed her he was one of the only men she knew who could multitask and succeed at it. "For the most part, yes." She said in that tone of voice that meant they would talk about it properly when all the kids were out, or asleep so no one would get upset, especially Ziva. She was more worried about her at that point because she knew that the girl liked to keep her emotions to herself, so even if she were upset no one would know. She sighed softly at the thought, looking over at the girl.

Gibbs nodded he knew that something was up but Jenny didn't want to talk about it in front of the kids. He smiled and went back to work on the boat.

Ziva smiled at Jenny and leaned over towards her a bit she was tried she hadn't slept well in the past few weeks since her mother died. She was over tired and she really needed sleep but she would hold off she didn't want anyone to pay extra attention to her she was a big girls she could take care of herself.

Jenny moved her arm around the young girl, holding her close. "Do you want to go lay down, Ziva?" She asked softly, looking down at her and watching her carefully. She did look slightly more than exhausted and it would probably make her feel better to have a good sleep. Jenny stood up, "Come on, let's go up stairs." She told her, holding out a hand for the girl to follow. Once Ziva was settled up stairs she'd come back down to the basement.

"I'm fine" she said in a bit of a rude voice before she clasped her hand over her mouth she knew that she had just been rude. "I'm sorry" she said quickly "But I'm ok," she said looking down at her hands she took a breath no she thought I will not cry. She really didn't like crying and she didn't want to in front of everyone.

Jenny frowned a little, "Ziva let's go up stairs, please." She wasn't getting a very good vibe from Katie right now and she knew that the two of them were just going to upset each other right now.

Ziva sighed but got up she wasn't sure if she was in trouble now but she followed Jenny upstairs. "I'm sorry I was rude," she said as tears welled up in her eyes she couldn't hold them back anymore. She ran upstairs. She knew where the guestroom was. She closed the door but it didn't have a lock on it she laid down in the bed and cried.

Jenny sighed softly, it wasn't often she ever saw that girl cry. She shook her head, walking to the living room. "We're just getting pizza for dinner everyone write down what you want and put it on the kitchen table. Now." She told the three in the living room who where very preoccupied with their game. She made a face before turning and walking upstairs. She silently made her way to the guestroom and opened the door slowly. She walked in and closed the door, walking over to the bed and sitting down. She rubbed her back slowly, letting her cry and not saying a word yet.

Ziva heard her come in and tried to stop crying. After a minute or so she did. She took a breath she had her face in her pillow and she didn't look up she didn't want to look at Jenny she wasn't sure if she had made her angry or upset but she didn't want to know right now.

"Ziva, it's okay." She said softly, "I'm not upset with you for snapping at me." She got up on the bed properly, watching Ziva for a few moments and continuing to rub her back slowly. It hurt a little, seeing the young girl so upset but she needed to cry. She would feel better after and Jenny knew that, as stubborn as Ziva was.

Ziva turned over drying her tears and looking at Jenny. "Your not?" she asked smiling slightly as she continued to wipe at her tears she took a breath to steady her emotions.

Jenny shook her head, pulling the girl over to her and hugging her close. "No, you're upset and you're trying to hide it from the world. I understand that but it doesn't mean you should keep it all to yourself. It's not good for you." She told her softly.

She let herself be hugged and she smiled. "But its what I always do. I've never had a problem with it" she said biting at her lip she had been told before not to hold it in but she was taught to by her family that that's what they are suppose to do.

Jenny nodded, "I know but you'll regret it later. It will make you sick if you keep it inside all the time." She stated, stroking her hair slowly and holding her close. "Even if you do it when you're alone, you should. You'll feel better after."

Ziva smiled she felt safe there something she wasn't use to she closed her eyes. "Ok I'll try," she said opening her eyes for a minute and looking at Jenny nodding to her that she would really try.

She smiled, "Good girl." She said, looking down at her again. "Now since I'm too lazy to cook tonight we're just going to get pizza. Would you like something or to you just want to go to sleep for a while?" She asked softly.

She looked up and smiled she loved pizza she almost never had it. She sat up. "Pizza sounds good" she said smiling at her despite the fact that she knew she should sleep. She was hungry and she would not give up the chance for pizza.

Jenny laughed softly, "Okay, do you want to stay up here or do you want to go watch Timmy Abby and Tony play their game?" She asked, petting her hair softly and looking down at her once more.

She thought for a moment before she looked at her again, "I'll stay up here for now maybe I'll come down in a few minutes." She said smiling at her before she hugged her tight she didn't know where it came from but she felt safe and she was started to feel better about being here even if not everyone wanted her there.

Jenny nodded, managing herself away from the girl. "Okay, I'll be downstairs if you need me." She kissed the top of her head softly before turning and walking out of the room and downstairs. She glanced at the paper on the kitchen table and went to get the phone, ordering the pizza before making her way to the living room for a moment to watch the other three. They seemed so involved in their game; Jenny turned and went back to the basement, sitting at the workbench to watch Jethro and Katie again. "Katie, why don't you go upstairs and play for a while, while I talk to Daddy?" She said softly, watching the little girl reluctantly move away from her father and make her way toward the stairs.

Katie walked up the stairs and to the bedroom she shared with Jimmy, crawling across her bed and grabbing her teddy bear. She grumbled a little about Ziva before lying down and hugging her teddy close. She was feeling a little tired from earlier when she'd been playing with Timmy and Tony and they were all running around outside and she figured it was time for a nap on her own time.

Gibbs stopped what he was doing and waited for Katie to go upstairs before walking over to Jenny. "Something tells me that something happened with Ziva on the way home." He said leaning against the bench next to her.

She stood up, moving her arms around him and resting her head against his shoulder. She relaxed into him a little and sighed. "I'm just afraid for her, Jethro. She's seen so much more than a girl her age should have to and she acts like she's fine. She keeps everything all inside of herself and with all these changes- I'm just worried." She said softly.

Gibbs nodded and hugged her. "I can see that too she doesn't act her age at all but she was raised that way but before long she will be acting her age seeing as with our kids none of them really act their age she will get use to being able to be a kid. She will be ok," he said reassuring her.

She laughed softly at his words and shook her head. "If only ours acted their ages. Maybe things would get done around here without me having to ask ten times." She said, backing up a little and looking up at him. "But regardless, I'm happy with what we have." She told him, leaning against him again and relaxing a little more.

"I am too even if it means smacking the back of their heads once in a while," he joked holding her close. "Katie doesn't seem to fond of her right now I think that they are going to need a lot of time together before they get along." He said

"Well neither of them have a choice right now so they'll just have to deal with it." She smiled a little when he held her. She chuckled softly at his comment about the headslapping. Things would stir for a bit but surely they would settle down after a while, it was simply a matter of patience. She nuzzled his shoulder softly, "If you want to go back to working on your boat I can go up stairs." She said quietly, looking up at him.

"No they don't have a choice but I'm sure there will be a lot more arguing then normal in the next few days." He said not trying to worry her just to make sure that they were on the same page. "Nope I'm done with my boat for now and did I hear you mention your ordering pizza for dinner?" he asked, smiling.

"Already did that," She chuckled, sitting on the workbench again and pulling him over to her. She smiled a little, "Which means we still have about twenty minutes to kill and everyone else is upstairs." She laughed softly, that had come out a little more suggestively than she had intended.

He laughed he knew she hadn't meant it the way she said it but he was going to play along like that's what she had meant. "Oh I know," He said, leaning forward and kissing her softly.

She smiled a little, moving her arms up over his shoulders and kissing back slowly. She pulled away a little, looking up at him, "That's not what I meant, but that's a good idea too." She smirked, pulling him more to her and kissing him again.

He pulled away from the kiss "Well if that's not what you meant what did you have in mind?" he asked before leaning forward and kissing her again.

"Nothing, I was just stating a fact. But I do like your idea." She grinned deviously, leaning onto the kiss and deepening it slowly. It made her stomach twist, a little, in the most pleasant way when he kissed her like that. Something she didn't really get, how after so long he could still do that to her. She smiled at the thought regardless.

He smirked and nodded "Oh I know you do I can tell," he said kissing her more roughly. "But you really think we can do this without our kids hearing us?" he said.

"Probably not going all the way--" She whimpered softly when he kissed her roughly, clawing his shoulders softly. "But there's always room for foreplay." She teased, biting her lip and moving her body closer to him. They did at least have until the doorbell rang, and then there was always after the kids went to bed. "And how can you tell?" She purred suggestively, looking up at him.

He pulled away and looked at her raising his eyebrow. "How do I know I can tell? By how turned on you are getting." he said before leaning back in and kissing her roughly again as he ran his hands up her shirt.

She moaned softly, arching toward his hand. She was starting to wonder if wearing a skirt had been such a good idea that day. She kissed back, nipping at his bottom lip playfully while her arms moved up over his shoulders again.

Gibbs massaged her breast over her bra while moving his kisses down her neck biting softly.

She clawed at his back softly, moving her hand down to his free hand and putting it on her leg and pushing up her skirt a little. She took in a soft breath at the bite, biting her lip to quiet herself.

He could tell what she wanted he listened to make sure no one was coming before he ran his hand up her leg, pushing gently where her clit was. He could tell very easily by how wet she was that she was wanted sex badly.

She moaned softly, tilting her head back and arching slightly at his touch. She was so turned on even by this little contact she was struggling to control herself. She tensed as his fingers worked at her hot center and bit her lip, moving her hand up through his hair and pulling him back to kiss him deeply. She paused when she heard the door at the top of the stairs move and the board at the top creak. She pulled away from the kiss, putting a hand on his arm to stop him from moving. She looked over her shoulder, "What?" She said softly, she couldn't see who it was but it probably meant that the pizza guy was there and she would have to go upstairs.

Tony had told Timmy to go get their parents when the door bell rang and he listened when he started to walk downstairs he saw his dad pull away quickly from his mom he turned red he knew he had walked in on something. He went speechless he didn't know what to say he forgot what he was coming down here for that's when he remembered "Um...umm...the pizza is here." he said before he turned around and ran back upstairs.

Jenny sighed softly, reluctantly pulling away from him. "I hate interruption." She mumbled, kissing him softly again before turning and walking toward the stairs. She stumbled a little, catching herself on the stair rail and blushing softly. She laughed nervously, regaining her composure and making her way up the stairs without looking back. Some times things just weren't fair. She got her purse and went to the door, holding herself up with the doorframe. "Tony, come here." She called; handing him the boxes to take to the kitchen and paying the guy with a nice tip for making him wait. She turned back to the kitchen and paused, walking to the bottom of the stairs. "Ziva, could you get Katie and come downstairs, please?" She called, still shaking off the slight weakness in her body.

Ziva sighed softly she knew that Katie didn't like her right now but she did as she was told. She went to Katie's room and knocked on the door and said. "Katie the pizza is here." she said through the door. She heard her respond before she moved towards the stairs.

Katie grumbled in response, getting up and waiting until Ziva walked away before getting up and opening her door. She walked out and down the stairs, wandering into the kitchen and stretching up to see what was on the counter. She just wanted cheese; she was a pretty simple girl. She glanced around, hearing Tony, Abby and Tim all making their way for the kitchen, she would have to wait, and she knew it, frowning she went and sat at the table, patiently waiting. She was aggravated; it was obvious by her silence.

Gibbs came up from downstairs and watched the kids make their way into the kitchen and he followed. He looked at Katie she was aggravated he really hoped she would get over Ziva moving in there quickly. Then he looked over to Ziva who looked like she felt really out of place. He went over to Jenny and smirked talking to her quietly the kids were into their own conversation and wouldn't notice. "We will have to finish our 'discussion' tonight." He said

She smirked, turning her head slightly but concentrating on the counter to make it look like she was simply listening. She bit her lip, smiling a little. "I think that's a good idea." She said, looking up at him quickly before turning back to what she was doing and giving everyone their own pieces of pizza. She wasn't hungry herself, after that nice little encounter in the basement. She brought Katie her plate and kissed the top of her head softly. "You can go play games with Tony and Tim when you're done eating." She said softly, petting her hair before returning to the kitchen. She handed a plate to Ziva and leaned on the counter, closing her eyes and sighing softly. She needed to relax.

Gibbs smirked as she helped Jenny hand out the pizza he saw the look in her eyes he knew she was very tense and knew she would be till she got what she wanted. He went to the kids "Ok eat and then play. Me and your mom have to talk upstairs we will be back in a bit," He said as he went back to Jenny taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

She walked up the stairs with him and smiled a little. "What are you doing? I thought we were going to come up here later." She said softly, smiling a little. She continued walking with him though; maybe she could at least get a massage, if sex had to wait 'til later. She was just tense regardless, from the entire day.

"Your tense," he said as they walked into the bedroom. "But I'm not sure if its from needing sex or something else." he said kissing her softly and massaging her back.

"Maybe a bit of both," She admitted, leaning into his hands as they worked at her back. She sighed softly, moving to sit down on the bed, "Nothing that you couldn't fix, I'm sure. Unless you don't want to, then I could just go take a bath, or something." She smiled a little, looking up at him innocently

He smiled "No I'm sure I can fix it but we will have to be quick about it, before the kids get suspicious." he said as he continued to massage her back.

"Well it's not like we're having sex so what do they have to get suspicious about?" She smirked, biting her lip and moaning softly as he rubbed her back. She moved again, pulling her shirt off and laying on her belly across the bed. She crossed her arms, resting her head on her forearms and looking up at him. "Thank you, Jethro." She said softly. Sure he had his moments where he would have preferred that boat of his, but he occasionally had his moments where she'd still feel like she was the only one around. She loved those moments.

"Ok I see you don't want sex right now. That's fine," he said as he continued to massage her back. When she got on the bed he straddled her so that he could get a better angle to massage her back.

"I do, but I think we should know better than to do that while they're all awake." She smirked, "We don't need someone walking in again." She shifted slightly, moaning softly as he hit her really tense spots. As turned on as she was and she surely could have used that, she didn't want to risk getting so close and then being interrupted. She'd rather wait and endure the tension.

"What it will build character for them to walk in on us." he joked as he continued to massage her back he could tell she was relaxing if only a little. "But if you want to wait I know I can." He said, smirking at her.

She turned slightly, twisting her body and rolling over under him. She glared at him playfully. "It will scar them for life." She told him, "Never mind building character." She couldn't help but laugh a little, taking his hands and smiling a little. "I mean I didn't know you were -so- intent on sex, otherwise I might have done something about it." She teased, smirking deviously.

"Like I said, I can wait. Its you who seems to be distracted right now." He said, leaning over and kissing her softly. "And yeah, I know I would not want our kids walking in on us. I know I'm going to have to talk to Timmy later because of all our kids, he was probably the worst one to walk in on us." He said.

She nodded, kissing back. "Yeah you're probably right. And I don't know what he could have seen." She chuckled softly. "Besides, I think I can wait a little longer. Just think of how much more fun it will be later." She smirked, pushing herself up slightly to kiss him again.

He let her kiss him before moving off of her and lying next to her. "It will definitely be better," he said caressing her face softly. "Are you feeling less tense?" He asked

She nodded leaning into his hand and smiling. "Yes, thank you." She said softly, putting a hand on his and kissing his wrist softly. "We should probably go back downstairs for a while so they don't get any ideas." She smiled, moving closer to him and kissing him slowly and deeply, to tease him.

Gibbs hated it when she did that but he always let on that it didn't bug him. "Good idea." he said standing up and walking towards the door he turned around and waited for her.

She smirked, "I really wish you wouldn't act like that doesn't bother you when I know it does." She chuckled, getting up and pulling her shirt back on. She walked over to him, kissing him again before pulling the door open and walking out.

Abby got up from the couch, setting her plate in the kitchen and walking to the bottom of the stairs. "Mom," She called, "I'm going to go to the store and get a Caf-Pow!" She turned, making her way to the door. She paused and looked over at Ziva. "Wanna go for a walk?" She asked, she didn't really want to go alone anyway, and Tony and Timmy were so into their game right now there was no point in asking.

Ziva smiled she loved Abby and she loved spending time with her. She quickly brought her plate to the kitchen and nodded. "Yes." She said as she walked over to Abby

Gibbs smirked "yeah you can think it bothers me," he said as he heard Abby call up to Jenny. He shook his head that girl never got enough of those things

She looked over as she heard her parents coming down the stairs. "Ziva's coming too." She said as she sat down on the floor to get on her rather chunky black boots. "Come on Ziva, get your shoes on." She smiled brightly, though her hyper happy attitude often clashed her choice of wardrobe. It was simply what made her Abby.

Gibbs smiled he was happy that Abby was taking her making Ziva feel more like she was wanted. "Don't take to long you two." he said.

Ziva sat on the floor by the door and put on her shoes, smiling at Jenny and Jethro as they came down the stairs.

"We won't, Daddy. Promise." She smiled, getting up again and pulling on her black cat backpack. She held out her arm for Ziva to link with her so they could go. "At least it's nice out, it'll be a nice walk." She grinned, adjusting the straps of her backpack as she waited.

Ziva smiled and pushed herself off the floor and took Abby's arm. "Yup. It is really nice out" she said as she opened the door and waved to Jenny and Jethro.

Jenny smiled and watched them leave before looking up at Jethro. "Well it looks like we don't have to worry so much then. Looks like they get along just fine." She smiled, she was rather thankful for that, it took a lot of the worry off of her and she relaxed more, putting her hand on Jethro's arm for a moment and smiling. "Timmy," She called, looking over to the living room. "Dishwasher. It's your turn tonight. Now, please." She turned and sat down at the kitchen table, looking out the window. "I hope Abby and Ziva don't take long, it's going to rain." She said softly, the air was feeling a little heavier that it had a while ago.

Timmy looked back and sighed he usually didn't mind doing chores but he hated doing the dishwasher. "Ok." He said getting up and going to do as he was told he knew better then to argue with his parents.

Gibbs nodded to Timmy thanking him for not arguing he knew that he didn't want to do it but glad he didn't argue. "Yes I'm glad that Abby invited her to go Ziva loves Abby," he said as he took her hand and led her towards the living room to watch Tony and Katie playing

Katie was thrilled playing a racing game with Tony, she didn't really care that she was losing, she just didn't get to play so much. They didn't usually let her because she was so young. She didn't look up when Jethro and Jenny came into the room, being more concentrated on their game than anything else.

Timmy was working on emptying the dishwasher when he dropped a glass. It scared him when it broke. "Uh oh." he said.

Gibbs heard the crash he went to the kitchen quickly and saw the glass and saw Timmy looking up at him scared. "Its ok Timmy it was just an accident." He said bending down to pick up the big pieces of glass. "Go get the broom please." he said

Jenny came in, frowning a little at the broken glass on the floor. She reached over, handing the broom to her son. "You can sweep up when your father has picked up all the big pieces." She told him softly, hearing a low rumble of thunder. She frowned, looking outside again. She hoped Ziva and Abby were almost back, she knew how much Abby hated being out in the rain.

Timmy nodded and swept the glass into the dustpan that Gibbs was holding. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too…" He said when he was done he put away the last glass and closed the dishwasher and looked up at his mom and dad.

"It's okay, Timmy, it was an accident. I just don't want you getting hurt." She sounded a little distracted. She turned away, walking to the front door and pulling it open. She stepped outside and looked down the street. Abby and Ziva were at the end of the block talking about something or other. They both looked rather relaxed and pleased. She looked up at the sky that was gradually becoming grayer as clouds started to roll in. She turned back, closing the door again and sitting in the kitchen again. She sighed softly, resting her chin in her hand and watching the wall, just thinking.

When they were done Jethro sent Timmy back to play with his brother and sister and went over to Jenny. "You all right?" he asked massaging her shoulders and looking out the window to the sky. "They will be home before it starts you know how Abby is," he said

"They were at the end of the block when I was out there." She paused, looking over at the door; she could hear them sitting on the front steps. "I'm sure they'll stay out there until the rain starts." She leaned into him sighing softly. "I'm fine, just a bit tired." She said, looking up at him.

Tony heard the thunder again and grinned. "Hey, we should go outside. Ooh that would be fun." He grinned, getting up and walking to the living room window to look outside. "Hey, Timmy, lets go in the back yard and watch it!" He was the only one who was so thrilled with storms; he often got into trouble for staying outside to long and coming in all soaking wet from the rain.

Timmy didn't get the same excitement that Tony did from a storm. He wasn't scared of them so much as he would like to avoid them if he could. "Not really in the mood for it Tony" he said he knew that Tony would never take that answer he would either push it or tease him.

"Oh come O-on! It'll be fun!" He cried, walking over and pulling Tim with him as he made his way to the back door. "Dad, we're going outside!" He called, letting go of Tim and going out into the back yard.

Tim sighed "If we get in trouble…" He said as he walked outside stepping into his shoes. He sat in one of the chairs that they had back there and crossed his legs.

Tony loved the smell of the air just before it rained. "Oh come on, Probie." He teased, he had picked up that nickname from Uncle Mike always calling his dad that and he figured it just fit his little brother. Since he still had so much to learn and he was too much of a goody kid. He kicked the soccer ball a bit, "Come on!"

"Tony seriously what is with you and the rain its falling water" he said shaking his head he stood up and walked over to where Tony was.

"Awe, wuss." He teased, kicking the ball over to him. "Why must you always whine about it?" He asked, looking up when it started to rain finally.

"Its water, Tony. If you want I can go get a glass and pour it on you." He said kicking the ball back at him "It will get you wetter faster." He added ignoring the fact that he called him a wuss.

"I'll chase you with the hose if you do." He warned, narrowing his eyes and kicking it back, a little harder. He shook his head, glancing up at another roll of thunder. "If you don't wanna play I'll go ask Ziva, maybe she'll be more entertaining than you." He smirked.

"What? It's not good enough to torture me you have to go after a little girl?" He glared right back kicking the ball back at him.

He moved his foot, making the ball roll up and he caught it. "Why do you have to be so lame. She's probably better at soccer than you anyway." He shot, keeping the ball under one arm and squinting at the falling rain.

Timmy glared. He was pissed off he came out here in this rain to make Tony happy and all Tony was doing was being a jerk. He walked back to the house kicking off his shoes he was soaked and knew that his mom would not be happy that he was.

Tony rolled his eyes; "You're such a kid, Tim." He called, doing his own soccer practices until he heard the door open again and he looked up.

Jenny glanced up at the sky, staying mostly inside away from the rain. "Tony get in the house right now." She ordered, holding the door open, "That wasn't a request. Get in the house." She called again, keeping her eyes narrowed as he made his way inside. "And take those clothes off I don't need you getting everything wet." She growled softly, "Tim you too, please." She said more softly.

Timmy bit his lip and did as she was told he took off his shirt and pants and looked down away from Jenny's glance. He wasn't sure if he should run or stay there. He figured staying would probably be the best idea.

"Go up stairs and change, please." She said, turning back to Tony. "And you can go do the laundry." She took Tim's wet clothes and handed them to Tony, "now." She turned and walked away from him, rubbing her temples. Oh, she was getting a headache. She went into the living room, looking at the three girls who were watching TV. "Put on a movie and when its over, Katie, bed. Okay?" She said softly, smiling a little. She went and sat in the kitchen/dining room, sighing softly and rubbing her face with a soft growl of frustration.

Tony rolled his eyes and grumbled at her, unaware that his father was probably lurking around the corner, so completely oblivious to a coming headslap. He walked to the laundry room, throwing all the wet clothing into the washer and starting the laundry.

Tim did as he was told he almost ran upstairs to change. When he was done he came back downstairs and sat down on the couch to watch the movie with the girls.

Gibbs walked into the laundry room and crossed his arms. "Tony what have you been told 100 times about going outside in the rain?" he asked

Tony continued doing that he was doing. "Not to do it? Which I think is stupid because it's nice out when it rains." He said simply, half ignoring his father and closing the washer to let it start while he moved over to unload the dryer.

"Don't talk back to me Anthony" he said "unless you want to deal with the consequences" he added. "I don't care if you don't like the rules they are the rules for a reason if you have a serious problem with one of the rules you come talk to me or your mother you don't just disobey them" he said

Tony rolled his eyes again, closing the dryer again and pushing out of the laundry room. He stormed up to his room, slamming his door and looking for a movie to watch from his shelf. He had is own TV, with no cable so movies were his only option. He didn't mind so much though; they were a good pass time.

Gibbs was furious he went right up to his room and walked in without knocking he went up to him and headslapped him hard. "If you're going to have that attitude you can spend this weekend in your room." He said as he walked out of the room and down to the living room to check on the girls and Timmy. "Timmy you know better then to go out in the rain." He said before he went to the kitchen to see Jenny

Tony squeaked and coward away from his father at the headslap, keeping his head down. He kept quiet when his dad left, feeling a little bad for it. He grumbled, closing his door again and sitting on his bed. He went over and turned on his music, keeping it down so he wouldn't get into more trouble than he already was.

Katie and Abby stared for a moment, expecting a little more from their father but he walked out and they both relaxed. They hated it when Tony got him all mad because he liked to take it out on all of them. But it looked like this time it was only Tony he was mad at, as usual. They both looked at each other and shrugged, turning back to their movie which of course between the two of them had ended up being Peter Pan.

Jenny looked up when Jethro walked in and sighed softly, looking back at the window and watching the rain beat against the window. It calmed her a little, from the slight tension that had risen in the house with Tony being in trouble. That boy would learn one day. He was a teenager, after all. It was practically expected that he act out like he did. But she would have a talk with him sure enough. Later, she wasn't in the mood to deal with his attitude right then.

"Well we knew we couldn't keep them behaving forever he said he sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap kissing her softly. "Only a few more hours and they will all be in bed sleeping," he said trying to keep her calm.

She nodded, sighing softly. "I know. I just miss when they used to be good and listen. And do what they were told. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Like you said, they'll all be in bed soon anyway. Which means we don't have to behave." She said quietly, chuckling. "Sorry, bad humor." She smirked, turning slightly to face him.

"Well that's long gone." He said "Oh and you will see what happens if your bad." he teased kissing her softly and petting her hair.

She smiled leaning into his hand and closing her eyes. She opened them a little at his comment, keeping her eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" She purred seductively.

He smirked "Oh I think you know what it means" he said kissing her again and playing with her hair softly.

"Oh what are you gonna do to me?" She asked, her voice layered with mock sarcasm. "Tie me up?" She leaned into him, kissing him softly again and moving her arms around his neck. Perhaps the way they were sitting wasn't such a good idea. He had easy access up her skirt. She moved one hand down, pressing her skirt down. "Because. You'd have to catch me first." She teased, looking outside. "Wanna go out in the rain since we wouldn't be setting a bad example cause everyone is so preoccupied?" She asked suggestively, smirking a little.

He shook his head "You will just have to wait and see and you know the second we go out there the kids will notice we are not around and come looking for us or they will start fighting." He said putting his hand on her hand. "And don't worry I don't plan on doing anything till the kids are all in bed sleeping" he said kissing her again

"Oh come on. Just in the back yard. I'll let the girl's know we're on the deck." She smiled, kissing him softly back and squeezing his hand gently. She smiled, moving her arms around his neck again and nuzzling his shoulder softly.

He smirked, "See? Already being a bad girl." He teased kissing her again. "Next time one of them goes outside in the rain we wont be able to stop them or get angry, but sure." He said kissing her again.

"Well the only one we ever have to worry about doing that is Tony. Usually he drags the others out there. But that doesn't mean they don't always have their own faults." She told him, getting up. She went into the living room and told Abby she would be on the back deck and not to let anyone in the kitchen, or out of her site in general. She got back up and left them to their movie, chuckling as they all told her to 'shush.' She walked back to Jethro, "Come on. It's not like we're going to get all wet." She smirked, walking to the back door and not bothering to get her shoes. It was a thunderstorm and she could feel that it was still a bit warm outside anyway.

Jethro followed smiling "Jenny I don't know how you do it but you always convince me to do the craziest things." he said as they heading outside. He pulled her into the rain for just a second and had his arms around her waist he kissed her in a deep kiss.

"I commandeered a boat for you, you'll do anything for me." She chuckled, crying out softly as he took her out into the pouring rain. She whimpered softly, moving her arms up around his neck and kissing back deeply. Between the mix of the cool rain and the heat from both of them, she found it was quite a turn on. "I thought we weren't going to get wet," She whispered, panting softly and biting her lip as she moved to grind him slightly as she kissed him deeply again.

"Your idea to come out here, not mine." he joked as he pulled her out of the rain and back onto the deck. Kissing her again they had been under for less then a minute and they were already soaked. He laughed and shook his head. "I'm glad Tony is in his room."

"Yeah me too. We're setting such a bad example." She grinned, chuckling softly and running a hand through her dampened hair. "Look at this, I had no intentions of getting wet, Jethro." She narrowed her eyes playfully, swatting at his arm gently.

"Well that's what you get for dragging me out in this weather." he said running his fingers through her hair and just staring at her. She looked so beautiful when she was all wet. "Hey." he said chuckling when she swatted him. He kissed her roughly.

She squeaked softly, kissing back and grabbing his shirt to stop her self from falling. She kissed him a few moments longer before pulling away and panting softly. She loved it when they could just be playful for once, and not have to worry about it. She flinched moving instinctively closer at a bright flash followed by an equally loud crack of thunder that dulled to a low and rather long rumble.

He looked up at the sky and then at her. "I think we should probably head back inside" he said looking at his watch. "Their movie is probably almost over and I still need to talk to Timmy about what he might have seen to make sure he is not too traumatized by it" he said kissing her again softly.

She kissed back; "Okay I'll let you deal with that while I put the girls to bed." She laughed softly, turning and walking back into the house. She went straight to the laundry room, switching the laundry and throwing her own clothing into the washer before sifting through the laundry basket. She pulled on a nightdress and a housecoat before turning and walking to the living room to sit with the girls and Tim to watch the end of their movie.

Gibbs followed and threw his stuff with the pile and pulled on his NIS shirt and pair of jeans and went to the living room as well. He would watch the rest of the movie then talk to Timmy.

Jenny leaned on him, kissing his arm softly and then just watching the movie silently. Once it ended she got up, picking up Katie who had already started to fall asleep. "Okay, Abby, Ziva. Bed time." She said, watching Abby get up without hesitation and make her way to the stairs and turning to follow her. "Timmy, dad's gonna talk to you first, then you can get to bed too." She put Katie down at the top of the stairs and smiled, "Okay, Katie, teeth, pajamas, bed. Ready?" She looked at her watch, it was a game Katie loved to play, race Abby to see who could finish faster, and hey, if it got them to bed faster who was Jenny to complain. "Go!" She grinned as the girl took off toward the bathroom.

Gibbs waited for them to go upstairs he watched the girls and chuckled, before he moved over to sit next to Timmy. Who looked like he wanted to be any place but here. "Timmy this isn't about being outside when it was raining. You're not in trouble so just relax." He said. "I want to know if you saw anything that made you uncomfortable when you came into the basement earlier." When Timmy looked away and turned red, Jethro figured he had. Gibbs wasn't sure how to continue with this he had already had 'the talk' with him and knew that he knew what he saw. "I want you to know that what you saw was normal and although it might seemed weird to you its not something you need to be embarrassed about and were not upset with you for it at all it was our mistake not yours ok?" he asked.

Timmy smiled and nodded "I know its normal so you say not that I think I will ever find it normal but its ok I'm fine really." he said smiling.

Jethro chucked to himself knowing that in a few years he would not be thinking like that. "Ok then Timmy, bedtime." he said hugging him and heading upstairs to see how Jenny was doing with the girls

Jenny looked over from the bathroom door at Jethro and smiled a little. "They're almost done." She told him, looking over at Tim. "You can use our bathroom, since there's no room in here.' She told him, smiling and waving him off before looking at Jethro again. "Is Tony asleep?" She asked, silently asking him to check.

Gibbs smiled at the girls and watched Timmy head to their room. Before he headed to Tony's and opening to door to see him asleep. Thank you he thought before closing the door slowly as not to wake him up she headed back to the bathroom. "Yes he is asleep." He said smirking.

She smiled, "Good." She said, watching Katie and Abby again as they pushed past her to race to bed. She chuckled, "Why are the girls always so good?" She asked, chuckling softly as she made her way to her room and sat down on the bed.

"Wait a second. Ziva- where is she?" he asked as he followed her to the bedroom. He hadn't seen her in the bathroom.

"She's already in bed, dear. She was in there before you came up." She told him, combing a hand through her hair slowly and looking rather relaxed where she sat. Finally everyone else was in bed and she could stop worrying about being mom for a few minutes.

He smiled and shook his head "I think I've been at the father thing for to long." he said as she walked over to the bed sat down and kissed her roughly as he pushed her down on the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She winced when he pulled away and took a breath, moving toward him when he held her. She smiled, pausing for a moment. "Jethro..." She said quietly, in a tone of voice like she'd just realized something wasn't right.

Jethro heard in her voice that something was not right. "What is it what's wrong?" he asked worried

"That sound we heard earlier..." She said slowly, sitting up a bit. "It was the back door closing." She looked down at him, an expression of mild worry shadowing her features.

He shot out of bed. "I'll go look downstairs go check on the kids," he said getting out of bed quickly

She nodded, getting up and pulling her housecoat on. She tied it closed and walked into the hall. Ziva's door was open a little, and she was in there asleep. She sighed softly, turning and walking to the next room. The one Abby and Katie shared and she paused, looking into Tony's room first. He was sound asleep, and snoring. She shook her head and went back to Katie and Abby's room. Katie was asleep and ... She turned around, walking down stairs. "Jethro?" She said softly.

He check both doors and they were locked he headed back upstairs. "What is it?" he asked her for the first time in along time he was worried.

"It's Abby." She said, swallowing hard. Where could she have gone? Her brow furrowed with worry as she fidgeted with the sleeves of her housecoat. "Jethro, where would she go?" She asked softly, taking a short and shaky breath.

He walked over to her and pulling her into a hug to calm her. "I'm sure she's fine. She probably went to a friends place." he said he was pissed beyond belief he would expect this from Tony but not from Abby.

Jenny leaned into him, resting her hands on his chest and trying to calm herself down. She stood up straight again. "Paula. She probably went to see Paula." She growled with frustration and looked up at him, "What are we going to do? Wait 'til the morning? Or are you going to go get her?"

"I'm not sure as much as I want to go get her right now and ground her until she 18… I think we should wait. That way when she comes back and sees us sitting there she will, maybe, feel guilty for making us worried." He said, kissing her head softly. "But if you want me to go get her I will either way she is in big trouble" he said

"Well I think I'll just stay on the couch tonight. I like you're idea better." She turned away and walked toward the living room, sitting on the couch and looking a little troubled. She had to admit she was worried about her daughter, but surely Abby was fine. She was a strong girl.

Jethro sat down beside her. "I'm not leaving this room till she comes home you can go back up to bed if you want" he said pulling her into his arms. "She will be fine...until she gets home that is," he said.

She nodded, crawling into his lap and pulling the blanket from the back of the couch and snuggling close to him with the blanket over them. "You'll have to deal with her, I'll be far too upset with her." She sighed softly, nuzzling his neck softly.

"Ok what do you think her punishment should be? I have never dealt with this she is the first of them to sneak out." He said to her holding her close

She shook her head, "I don't know, Jethro. I don't know what we should do with her. I'm just so upset right now." She said quietly, shaking a little with worry and frustration.

"I know I'm not happy with her but ok I'm sure we can figure out what to do once she gets home and we know she is safe" he said kissing her head he didn't want to worry her anymore.

She moved her arms around his neck and snuggled close to him, she felt exhausted, and perhaps a fitful sleep was what she needed. She nuzzled his neck softly. "She'd better come home soon." She said softly, taking a deep and tired breath

"I'm sure she will be home soon I am sure she wont want to take the risk of being out to long" he said looking at the clock. He sighed it was 2:39am and his daughter wasn't home in bed that bothered him in more ways then one. He wondered if this was the first time she had done this, or if Tony had done it.

Jenny sighed softly, hugging him tight and dozing slightly. She found herself rather comfortable and fell asleep. A rather stiff and uncomfortable sleep, but much needed one at that. She knew Jethro would wake her up if Abby came home.

Gibbs let her sleep he would stay up all night waiting for Abby. He was just moving slightly when he heard what he believed to be the sound of a key being put in the door. He didn't move he waited for her to come in she would see them when she walked in there was no way of missing them.

Abby opened the door slowly and peeked in. Nothing yet, she continued on, closing the door silently and locking it. She took a breath, walking toward the stairs. She froze, glancing at the couch when she heard steady breathing. Busted, she thought reluctantly, racing up the stairs and stumbling a little.

"Abigail don't even try to run." He called out loud enough so she could hear but not loud enough to wake the others. He shook Jenny gently. "She's home, Jen." he said

Jenny grumbled softly and woke up when he said she was home. She got up and let him follow Abby who she heard stop at the top of the stairs and come back down. She stared hard at the young girl, not saying a word.

Gibbs crossed his arms "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" he said trying not to raise his voice, not wanting to wake the others.

Abby looked at the floor. "Nothing, daddy..." She said quietly, putting her hands behind her back. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she thought she would stop breathing.

"Abigail look at me" he said he was breathing to control his anger. "Where were you?" he asked

She looked up at him the moment he said that, "I'm sorry, daddy..." She said softly, "I just went for a walk." She said quietly. "I'm sorry… I..." There was no way to defend herself. She screwed up big time.

"You went for a walk- A walk, Abigail? Do you know what time it is are you trying to get yourself hurt?" he asked raising his voice.

She started to cry, "I was only in the back yard. I'm sorry." She whimpered, trying so hard to keep her eyes on him. "I'm sorry…"

"So you think lying is going to help you now? I know very well you were not in the backyard I want the truth." He said. He was getting angrier at every thing she said.

"I was only in the back yard!" She cried, "I swear!" She let the tears keep falling as she crossed her arms stubbornly. There was _no _point in lying. She was already dead and done for now...

"Really what the hell were you doing back there then?" he asked he was getting really loud now.

Jenny stepped forward, putting a hand on his arm. "Jethro. Not too loud, please. The others are aslee--" She looked up when she heard a tiny voice at the top of the stairs. She sighed softly, running for the stairs.

"Mommy... why is daddy yelling?" Katie asked softly, holding the arm of her teddy bear as she stood at the top of the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

Abby coward, handing her backpack over to him. Surely she was going to be flogged for this, but better to seek forgiveness than ask permission, right? She sobbed softly, keeping her head down.

Gibbs sighed, he had woken up Katie but he knew that Jenny would take care of it. "Abigail I asked you a question." he said a bit quieter.

"They're in by backpack." She sobbed, still holding it out to him. "I'm sorry Daddy... I won't do it again." She continued to cry softly.

Jenny sighed, making her way up the stairs. "Jethro, take it to the damn basement, please." She hissed; picking up Katie once she reached the top. "Come on, sweetie. You can sleep with mommy tonight." She told her, setting the young girl down on her bed and quickly dressing in a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt. She crawled across the bed, leaving enough space for Jethro. "Come on, Katie." She said, holding the girl close as she crawled over.

Jethro pointed to the basement telling Abby to go down there before he opened the backpack and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He had to take a breath to control his anger as he walked towards the basement following Abby.

Abby ran to the basement, as she was ordered and made her way downstairs, sitting on the small wooden chair and fidgeting with the edges of her skirt nervously. She was trembling, mostly out of fear for what she was about to endure.

"Smoking Abby have you completely lost your mind? Really I thought you were smarter then that. What made you think that this was ok?" he was furious "Where did you get these?" he asked her

She started to cry again, her shoulders shook with her sobbing. "I found them down here..." She said quietly, gripping the edges of the chair nervously. "I'm sorry daddy... I'm sorry." She kept repeating herself, but she didn't know what else to say.

Gibbs looked at her confused no one in the house smoked. Why were a pack of cigarettes in the basement? He put that aside for a moment. "Abby you'd better not be lying to me about where you got them." he said taking a breath he really hated doing this but he knew just grounding her would not be enough. "Abby stand up. Now." He said as he walked over to the workbench, grabbing a belt that he kept there.

She got up instantly, whimpering softly in fear. "I swear I got them down here, Daddy. I don't know where they came from." She kept her hands clasped in front of her, swallowing hard when she saw the belt in his hand.

He nodded he knew she would be nuts to be lying to him now. "Abby, you know how this works. You have been here before." he said folding the belt.

She cried softly, turning to face one of the bench horses that he usually used as seats. She placed her hands on it, leaning forward and closing her eyes. She cried harder, kneading the wood nervously.

"Abby I hope that you think about this the next time you even think about smoking or doing anything this stupid again," he said as he belted her. He continued to lecture though the entire belting. When he was finished he through the belt on the bench and waited for her to catch her breath.

She cried out every time the belt met her skin. She kept silent through his entire lecture, silently crying and enduring every hit. She deserved it; she had been pretty stupid. How could she get caught? Tony never got caught when he would sneak out to Paula's! She whimpered softly, shaking uncontrollably when he finally stopped.

He pulled her up into a hug. "Abby it's over," he said. "Abby. I love you and I don't ever want to see you get hurt or sick." he said.

She leaned into him, burying her face in his shoulder and putting her hands to her face. She sobbed relentlessly, "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise. I'm sorry." She whimpered softly, wincing at the stinging pain in her rear.

"I know you're sorry and you better not." he said hugging her and calming her down. "Ok. I think it's time for bed," He said hugging her again.

She didn't want to move because it hurt to even walk. It hurt to do anything. She nodded weakly, getting up and hissing in pain at the burning feeling. She stumbled a little, making her way toward the stairs slowly and uneasily without another word.

Gibbs put the belt away and followed her upstairs he waited till she went into her room before he want back to his own and saw Jenny and Katie sleeping. He pushed Katie over a bit and lay down. Man. he was tired and it still bugged him about where those cigarettes came from.

Jenny woke up slightly when he lay down and looked up at him. He looked troubled, but subtly more satisfied. Surely he belted the girl. Jenny's stomach twisted slightly but she knew his intentions were well meant.

He saw her wake up. "Go to sleep but tomorrow we going to need to talk?" he said quietly.

She snuggled a little closer. "Can you lay on the other side and hold me?" She whispered, stroking Katie's hair softly. She just wanted to be close to him right now while she was mostly content with Katie asleep next to her.

Gibbs nodded and got up and moved to the other side of the bed and laid down pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "Jenny she's fine I promise." He said.

She nodded, "You know it just makes me uncomfortable. I just remember when my dad used to do it." She cringed at the thought, moving close to him and turning slightly to kiss him softly while she held little Katie close, who was very asleep.

That's when it hit him they must have been there from years ago. Surely they had no taste to them after all those years. "That explains it. She said that she found them in the basement. But I am pretty sure she wont be smoking ever again." he said trying to comfort her.

"No. I had some down there. They weren't mine. They belonged to someone I was talking to about Ziva." She told him, she paused. "Wait she was smoking?" She asked, in half disbelief.

"Wait. I thought that's what you meant by your father used to do it?" he said quietly.

"No, he used to belt me." She told him, looking up at him. She sighed; she couldn't deal with this now. She was far too tired. She snuggled close to Jethro and started to nod off again.

"Oh… Does it bother you that much when I do it, Jen?" he asked he didn't do it unless they did something dangerous. Then he noticed she was falling asleep so he figured they could talk about it tomorrow.

"Just makes my ass hurt." She chuckled sleepily, reaching for his hand and locking their fingers together. She started to fall asleep again, nuzzling his arm softly.

He shook his head and smiled as he feel asleep too tomorrow was going to be along day.

Thank You For Reading This Chapter More To Come Soon Reviews Make Us Flail!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny stretched and grumbled softly at her cursed alarm. She shook her younger daughter softly, "Katie, sweety. Time to get up, go wake up Timmy and Abby, please." She said softly. She rolled over, elbowing Jethro in the gut softly. "Hey, get up." She said softly.

He rolled over pretended to ignore her. He smirked when she couldn't see him it had been a long night and he didn't want to have to get up and deal with his children right now at least not one. He groaned and opened his eyes turning back to her once Katie was out of the room and smiled. "Morning" he said kissing her softly

She watched Katie take off and smiled a little, about to elbow her husband again before he rolled over and kissed her. She squeaked softly, "Well, good morning to you too." She smiled a little, kissing him softly again. "Now, we have to get up. Come on, it's a Friday. Then you can pester me the whole weekend, okay?" She chuckled softly, sitting up and stretching.

"I'm getting up don't worry. I'll go make breakfast" he said as he got out of bed and heard Abby yelling. He shook his head "Really is it too much to ask for one day without any problem?" he asked smiling at her.

"No, that's why we have Tony." She sighed dramatically but smiled, getting up and walking out to stop the fight. "Anthony! Abigail! Knock it off, for god sakes." She shouted, causing them both to stop, and Abby to cower. "Dress, down stairs. I don't want to hear another word." She growled, turning and walking into Ziva's room. She was already up? Jenny frowned, "Hey, why are you up?" She asked softly, "You don't start school until next week."

She shrugged. "I'm just not tired" She said looking away she hadn't slept well again she had really bad dreams all night and it didn't help when she had heard Jethro yelling that hadn't scared her as much as it kept her awake she figured someone had been in trouble but she wasn't going to question it.

"Well, why don't you come downstairs whenever you're ready? You can stay home with me and Katie today, Jethro is going to take everyone else to school this morning." She smiled warmly at the young girl. She could see that Ziva was still troubled, but she wouldn't say anything. It would take the girl a little while to adjust and this was just expected.

"Ok" she said holding back a yawn she didn't want Jenny to worry or to be able to tell that she was tired. She waited till Jenny left the room to open her bags and find something to wear.

Jethro had gone downstairs and started making toast he knew that if he didn't do it there would be a fight for the toaster and he wanted to put of any arguments he was not in the mood for it today thank goodness it was not a weekend.

Tony shoved past Abby roughly on his way downstairs, grumbling about how stupid she'd been the night before to get caught. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen, ignoring Abby's protests at him. "Timmy, get your slow butt down here." He yelled, turning and walking into the kitchen. He tossed his backpack down next to his chair and sat down, combing his hands through his hair to flatten it while he waited for his food.

Abby growled at Tony, "Idiot." She mumbled as she fixed her collar. She quickly finished what little make-up she wore and pulled her hair into two high pony tails on either side of her head. She tugged her skirt down properly, knowing that her father hated when it didn't pass the 'five finger' rule. She picked up her own backpack and made her way down the stairs, staying very quiet when she entered the kitchen.

"Morning you two" he said he had heard their slight argument he hadn't heard what they said but he had a feeling it was about last night's activities. He watched as Ziva walked into the kitchen he smiled at her as the toast popped up. He pulled out the four pieces and put four more in. As everyone else made their way into the kitchen

Jenny was the last one into the kitchen, ushering a very tired Tim in-front of her. She sighed softly, leaning on the counter and crossing her arms. She yawned, watching the five of them for a few moments before smiling a little at Jethro. "Aren't you going to get dressed for work?" She asked, smiling a bit.

He looked at his watch "Crap" he said as the toast popped up. "Here toast is ready I'm going to be late. Mike is going to kill me." he said as he raced up stairs

"I guess that means I'm taking them to school," She called, rolling her eyes. "Eat." She ordered as she turned away and made her way up the stairs after him to get dressed herself.

"I'm sorry I'd take them but I am suppose to be in early today some lecture thing" he said when she came in the room he was almost ready he sure could get ready fast if he needed too.

"Have fun with that." She smirked, she knew how well he did with those. After all they did work together a while. She stripped down, pulling on a tight tank top, another top over that, a pair of panties and her jeans. "Go, don't worry about it. They're all ready anyway." She smiled. "Please, be careful." She said quietly, as she often did every time he left for work. She knew well how dangerous it was working for NCIS. She walked over, stopping him from his rushing about and kissing him softly. "Please."

He kissed her back. "Don't worry I will be fine, I think it would be pure evil for me to leave you alone with this bunch" he said teasing her he kissed her again. He went to the closed and grabbed his keys and opened the lock box with his gun in it. He had bought the lock box when Abby and Tony were born and it was probably a good idea seeing as he could only imagine the trouble they could get into with it. "I promise" he said when he came out of the closet.

She smiled, "Thank you." She watched him take his gun out and put it on his belt and walked over to him once more. She put her arms up around his neck and kissed him softly. "I love you." She said quietly, kissing him again. She glanced at the clock on the bed side table.

He kissed her back. "I love you too" he said smiling. He looked over at the clock at the same time as her. "Great I'm late." he said kissing her again quickly and making his way to the car.

"Go," She chuckled, pushing him gently toward the door. She made her way down the stairs behind him and watched him leave. She looked back into the kitchen. "Come on, let's go. We're gonna be late." She said as she wandered to the door to pull on her shoes. "Ziva, do you want to stay here with Katie for me?" She asked, smiling a little.

Ziva smiled she was glad that Jenny was trusting her. She nodded "Sure" she said smiling up at her. She looked over at Katie and smiled hoping that she could get Katie to like her.

"Thank you," She said, petting her head as she walked by. "Tony, Abby, Tim, let's. Go." She ordered, ushering them all toward the door. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes, keep the door closed and locked, stay out of the basement and do not answer the door." She told Ziva and Katie before turning and grabbing her car keys.

Ziva smiled and nodded. "Ok we won't" she said once they had left Ziva turned to Katie. "Do you want to play?" she asked even if she didn't want to all that much she knew she was going to be there for at least awhile so she was going to try and make it so Katie actually liked her.

Katie stared at her for a moment and shook her head. "No." She said quietly, continuing to munch on her toast ignorantly. Once she finished she slid off her chair and made her way to the living room to watch cartoons.

Ziva sighed well she would try again when she had down to watch cartoons she sat down next to her and smiled.

Katie got up and moved away from Ziva, grumbling softly to herself and curling up on the smaller couch away from Ziva. She didn't like Ziva, she didn't want her there. She was going to take all the attention. What if mommy forgot about her because of Ziva? She made a rather angry face at the thought.

She sighed again and glared at her why wasn't this working she was being nice she wanted it to work. "Why are you being such a jerk?" she asked as she stormed out of the room Ziva hated Katie she was trying to be nice and Katie was just being mean.

"Why do you have to come take my family away from me?" She cried, crossing her arms and pouting. She wasn't a jerk. She just didn't want to lost her mommy and daddy to someone else. She turned up the TV and curled up on the end of the couch, looking just as grumpy as she felt.

She stopped when she heard that, that really made her angry she stormed back in the room. "You think I want to be here because I don't I want to be with my own family but I don't have one. I just wanted to maybe I don't know get along. I'm not trying to take your family away their YOUR family not mine" she yelled Ziva was mad and upset and when Ziva was upset she didn't just cry like anyone else she would throw something. She picked up a book and threw it not at all aiming for Katie but somehow it ended up hitting her. She gasped "Katie I'm sorry..." she said

Katie flinched, taking it in for a moment before starting to cry, or more wail. "Wh-Why are y-you so m-mean t-o m-me?!" She wailed, holding her arm where the book hit her and running up stairs. She ran into her room and slammed the door, as hard as she could being so little. She ran across the room and crawled under her bed, pulling her teddy bear with her. She didn't want to be alone with Ziva anymore, she just wanted her mommy.

Ziva panicked she knew Jenny would be home soon she didn't want to be in trouble she didn't know what to do. She started pasing she hadn't meant to hit her she really hadn't. She knew that she should leave her alone but she also didn't want her to be crying when Jenny came home she could hear her crying from the living room. She ran up to her own room and hid in her closet she figured that they wouldn't know she was there. She started to cry she missed her mom she wanted to be back home and now she had hurt Katie.

Jenny got back, after a short battle with traffic and sighed softly. She opened the door and paused. The TV. was on, but no one was down stairs. She frowned, where were those two? "Katie? Ziva?" She called, hanging up her keys and walking up the stairs slowly. "Katie? Ziva?" She called again.

Ziva's heart started pounding but she didn't move she knew Katie would run and tell her what happened and then Jenny would come looking for her she was really scared and upset and she wished she was any place else but not hiding in the closet.

Katie crawled out from under her bed and yawned, making her way slowly to the door. She pulled it open, peeking out for any sign of Ziva. She sighed softly, running to Jenny and tugging at her shirt. "Mommy!" She cried.

Jenny watched her wander over and frowned a little. What happened here? Katie's face was tear streaked. She picked her up, wiping at her face softly. "Baby what happened?" She asked softly, "Where's Ziva?"

Ziva heard Katie she knew before long Jenny would be looking for her as soon as Katie told her what happened. She was not coming out of the closet without a fight she would hide in there forever if she had too.

Katie shook her head, "She threw a book at me, Mommy. And then I ran and I hid from her. I don't know where she is." She pouted, moving her arms around Jenny's neck and snuggling close to her.

Jenny frowned. "Ziva, get out here right now." She called, walking to the bathroom to clean the streaks off her younger daughter's cheeks. "Now, Ziva."

Ziva flinched when she heard her name and she heard the anger in her voice she didn't move thought she was sorry she had hit Katie she hadn't meant to but she didn't think Jenny would see it that way. She was afraid and she didn't understand that she was never afraid. When she heard her call her again she knew she really needed to go. She crawled out of the closet and went towards the bathroom she knew that's where they were. "Y-yes" she said when she walked in.

"Go sit down on the couch. And don't move." She ordered while she continued to wipe Katie's pouting face. She kissed the young girl's head, inspecting the tiny bruise on her arm for a few moments. She didn't look at Ziva just yet; she was going to have a small talk with her. She picked Katie up and walked to her room, setting her on the small children's bed. "You stay in here and play for a while, okay? You can come down for lunch." She turned and left the room.

Ziva nodded and turned around and went quickly to the couch she sat down she looked down at her hands she was trying to figure out how she was going to explain it was an accident. She felt really bad right now and she knew that she had probably lost any chance to get Katie to at least accept that she was there.

Jenny sat down on the couch next to Ziva and glancing over at the open book on the floor. She sighed softly, looking down at Ziva. "Ziva why did you do that?" She asked softly, being the more passive punisher.

She didn't look up. "I didn't mean to it was an accident." she said biting her lip her hands were shaking. "I'm sorry I really am" she said she knew she should look up but she didn't

"Ziva, honey look at me." She said softly, putting her hand on the girl's face and making her look up. She could tell the young girl had been crying. "What happened? The whole story." She said softly.

"I was trying to get her to play with me and she wouldn't and I got mad and I threw the book but I didn't mean for it to hit her." she said looking at her the entire time.

"But why did you throw the book, Ziva?" She asked, frowning a little. Could it be from anger, perhaps? She knew that Katie could provoke people but throwing things was a little extreme. The only time anything ever got thrown was when Tim and Tony were fighting.

"She upset me and made me angry and I just reacted. It was the wrong thing to do I know. I am really sorry" she said before she looked down at her hands and fidgeted with them.

"I think you should just go sit in your room for a while." She told her, still speaking gently. She was a little upset, but Ziva did have every right to be angry right now. "I'll let you know when you're allowed to come back down." She got up, making her way to the kitchen.

Ziva nodded and bit her lip. She got up and went to her room she sat on her bed hugging her legs. She knew she had done something really stupid and wrong and she finally realized that she needed to change the way she acted when she was angry.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs had been thinking about this all day while working sure they didn't need a dog but I'm sure that all the kids would love one maybe he would keep them busy keep them out of trouble. Yeah right, he though after he said that but still he thought it would be an idea. He picked up his phone to call Jenny he wasn't crazy enough to bring the dog home without asking her. He called home and waited for an answer.

Jenny looked up and grumbled softly when the phone rang, who would be calling right now. She picked up the cordless and looked at the caller ID. She made a face and answered it, "Hello?" She said, in slight distraction as she ushered Tim out to the back yard with his sisters and brother.

"Busy day?" he asked her as he was also semi distracted Mike had just come in and dropped a file on his desk for him to look through some old case that he thought maybe he could come up with something.

"You have no idea." She sighed, watching the four of them for a moment before sitting at the dining room table. She rubbed her eyes, sighing softly again. "What did you need, Jethro." She said, in a mostly sweet voice. She still had a bit of attention on the playful yelling of the soccer game outside.

"Well the case we just finished working on involved a dog and it's a nice dog and its going to end up at the dog shelter unless I can find another place for it and it made me think I'm sure the kids would love having a dog we have to room he is already trained. What do you think?" he asked her

"A D-" She nearly shouted. She coughed, rubbing the back of her neck. She lowered her voice a great deal, "A dog, Jethro?! Are you crazy? I already have 5 kids to take care of, do you really think we need a dog?" She sighed, rubbing her face again. She was just having a hard day, she wasn't upset. But a dog? "Where did it even come from? What kind of dog is it? We don't have anything for a dog." She hadn't heard the door open, or close in her rush of thoughts all rushing at the thought of another animal in the house, figuratively speaking of course.

"Jenny relax its only an idea and the dog can keep the kids busy and keep them out of trouble" he said trying yo get her to agree even though he didn't fully think that "It was a dog that was suspected for killing someone...but that was proved false" he added quickly not to scare her away " and it's a German Sheppard well train and everything also I can pick up what we will need for a night on the way home and I'll get anything else tomorrow." he said finishing up answering all her questions.

Timmy's mouth dropped when he heard his mom say the word dog he ran outside. "Tony, Abby guess what I just heard. Mom talking on the phone to dad talking about a dog us getting a dog" he said jumping up and down in excitement smiling

Katie perked up, Tony turned and dropped his ball and Abby looked purely delighted. "A dog?!" they all cried in unison and instantly started chattering in excitement. "When?" Tony piped up, "Come on Tim! Details!!" He cried.

Jenny sighed softly, "Fine Jethro--" She paused when she heard the excited cheers and cries from outside. "Dammit." She grumbled, resting her face on her hand. "Well I can't say no now. Apparently they have super hearing." She sighed, "Fine. Fine. We'll try it out and see how it goes. Okay?" She ran her hand through her hair and sighed softly again. She would just have to make sure that they did take care of the dog properly.

He chuckled. "I'm taking it one of them heard you." he said "Don't worry it will be fine we will make sure the kids take care of him if it doesn't work we can always take him to the shelter but I am sure it will be fine" he added. "And I'll be home in a couple hours I love you" he said before he hung up the phone

Tim was jumping up and down. "That's all I heard Tony I got out here to tell you guys. I heard her say dad's name and dog and she was being really quiet about it." he said smiling he was really excited.

"Love you too." She said softly, hanging up and setting the phone down. She got up and walked to the back door. She opened the door to witness the little huddle in the middle of the yard and smiled, shaking her head. "Okay, who was sneaking around without me knowing?" She asked, crossing her arms in mock disappointment.

Tony paused, when Jenny walked out and reached over and headslapped Tim. "See, look you made mom mad, good going!" He said in a hushed voice, picking up the soccer ball again and taking off across the yard with it, quickly followed by Katie and Abby who were also after the ball.

He looked at her. "Sorry I wasn't spying I swear I just heard you talking" he said smiling innocently before looking back at Tony and glaring. "I'll remember that Tony and next time I won't tell you anything" he said before turning back to his mom.

"I told you all to stay outside." She said, letting her arms fall to her sides and she smiled a bit. She put her hands in her back pockets. "Well, no promises. We're going to keep him for tonight and see how it goes. So don't get over excited." She told them, watching the other three kick their ball around. "Go play, I'll call you inside when your father gets home." She said before turning and walking back into the house. She made her way up stairs and knocked on Ziva's door softly, opening the door slowly. "Hey, you think you're ready to come down stairs now?" She asked, leaning on the door frame

Ziva looked up she had been crying she bit her lip and nodded. "Yes" she said as she got off the bed and smiled at Jenny.

Jenny put her arm around Ziva and walked her down stairs to the living room. She sat down next to her, "Do you like pets, Ziva?" She asked softly, petting her hair softly.

Ziva eyes lit up she loved animals.

"Yes" she said smiling at her "Why?" she asked crossing her legs and leaning back on the couch.

"Because, Jethro is going to bring a dog home. And I know that you've been having a hard time around here, but I'm going to ask you a special favour. Whenever you get upset, as long as I'm home and it's during the day, I want you to take him out side and play until you feel better so we don't have any more accidents like today, alright?" She asked, smiling and petting her hair again. It was so sweet how much she seemed to light up at the thought.

Ziva smiled and nodded. "Ok. I will do that." she said she didn't know why but she suddenly felt really happy like maybe living here would work out all she wanted now was for Katie to like her. "Can I ask you something?" she asked Jenny looking away.

Jenny leaned back, bracing herself with on hand on the edge of the cushion she sat on. "Of course." She said softly, smiling a little. "Don't be afraid to talk to me, it's what I'm here for, sweety." She told her softly, listening intently.

She looked up and her and smiled. "Katie doesn't seem to like me do you know why?" she asked her playing with her hands nervously

Jenny sat back and chuckled softly. "It's something about being the youngest, whenever someone new comes in they're always afraid that... That they're going to be forgotten. I'm sure once she realizes you aren't here to replace her she'll get used to you." She told her, smiling with a little more warmth.

"Ok. I tried to tell her that I wasn't trying to earlier and that's what led to well what happened." she said biting her lip and looking down she was still upset about what happened.

"Oh, Ziva. Come here." She said softly, pulling her over and hugging her. "You just have to give her some more time to adjust. You have to remember that she's young, she takes a little longer to understand things like this." She explained, letting go of her a little.

"I don't want her to hate me that's all" she said. She didn't know why but she felt the sudden urge to hug Jenny she wrapped her arms around her neck tightly.

Jenny recoiled slightly at the sudden attachment, but put her arms around the girl.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Ziva. Just give Katie her time. Surely once you all have a dog she'll forget all about it." She chuckled softly, rubbing her back slowly. "Do you want to go outside and play, or stay inside and help me with dinner?" She asked, looking down at her.

Ziva let go of her neck and smiled at her. She heard them playing outside she wanted to go outside. "I think I'll go outside and play" she said getting up and running to the back door and going outside to play with everyone.

Jenny chuckled, watching her take off. "No one ever wants to help me around here." She shook her head and got up, perhaps she'd just make Jethro teach Tony how to use the grill again. It was a Friday; there was no need to rush about anything. She grabbed the phone from the kitchen table and walked out to the back porch to watch the five of them. They all seemed to be getting along okay, a lot of excited chatter about the dog. She'd always wanted a pet, but due to Tim's allergies, they couldn't even have a cat.

Ziva had joined the soccer game she wasn't very good but everyone was being nice about it even Katie didn't seem to bothered by the fact that she was playing maybe things were going to get better she smiled and was laughing and having a good time.

Jenny looked up when she heard the car pull up and sighed, getting up. "You guys stay in the back yard." She ordered and walked into the house, making her way to the front door. She walked outside and paused, leaning on the wall and watching Jethro manage his way out of the car with a rather large German Sheppard. It must have been from the drug dog team at the base, judging by the thick leather collar with the metal name plate.

Jethro had stopped at the store to pick up a couple thing food mostly seeing as he already had a cage and he was trained so they didn't need anything to train him he would go get the rest tomorrow. He pulled into the drive and got put while he was getting Butch out of the car he noticed Jenny coming outside. He figured she had told the kids to stay inside or in the back because he would have otherwise seen them running from every which way. He had the dog on the lease and he led him inside. "Hello" he said leaning over and kissing Jenny.

She smiled, kissing him back softly and taking the leather leash from him. "I want to see him before the kids get a hold of him. Because we both know that we aren't going to see him for a few days." She chuckled, leading him inside and to the kitchen. She sat down at the table and patted her lap for the dog to stand. She looked up at Jethro and smiled, the dog listened well. "What's his name?" She asked, moving her face when the dog tried to lick her face. She scratched behind his ears and chuckled softly. Perhaps this would work out better than she'd thought.

He laughed "I think your wrong about that...going to be more like a week" he said joking he would get the food in a bit once Jenny let the dog loose for the kids. "He is trained by some of the best. His name is Butch" he said smiling at her and sitting down next to her petting the dog.

"He's very sweet." She said softly, continuing to pet the dog. "Well, let's hand him over before we get flogged." She chuckled, standing up and taking the leash off of him. "Come on, Butch." She patted his head, leading him toward the back door. She paused, "You're on dinner tonight," She grinned playfully, opening the door and letting the dog run out toward the kids.

"Ok but that can wait a few minutes I want to talk to you and now seems like a good time the kids are going to be distracted for awhile and we can talk about last night and about whatever happened today that is bugging you" he said smiling he could always tell when she had a rough day it could be something as simple as one of the kids misbehaving but he still wanted to know. He watched the kids run over to the dog. "Don't kill him is all I ask" he said as he saw Tim get to him first he shook his head and smiled.

"And his name is Butch. Don't try and change it." She told them before turning back to him and closing the screen door. She turned and looked at him, "Okay, what is it?" She asked as she made her way to the living room and sat down on the couch, pulling her legs up and looking over at him. She smiled and leaned back on the couch, waiting for him to come over and join her.

"You seemed bothered last night when I came up after dealing with Abby you seemed bothered by the way I did. Does it bug you that much when I punish them that way?" he asked after they sat down and he put his arm around her while still paying attention to the noise outside.

She turned slightly, leaning against him. She rested her head against his shoulder and her hand on his chest. "No, I just don't want one of them lashing out because of it, that's all." She said quietly, "I mean, it's not like you do it all the time. Only when they're really out of hand. I don't know. It just makes me feel bad. Personally." She said softly, nuzzling him gently.

Most kids have been at one point or another belted or spanked both of us have and we turned out ok. I promise they still know I love them very much and I only do it so they don't end up making a mistake that could cause them their lives." he said playing with her hair gently. "Now what happened today? When I called you seemed like you had a bad day." he said

"Yeah. Katie and Ziva got into... A bit of a spat, shall we say?" She sighed, relaxing when he played with her hair. "I guess, Ziva was trying to get Katie to play and, well you know Katie. She gets upset when there's someone new in the house. And they started bickering and Ziva got upset and threw a book and it hit Katie, even though she hadn't meant it to." She took a deep breath, snuggling closer to him. "Everything will be fine, though. I'm sure. Katie just needs to get used to things."

"Yup Katie will get use to her here before long I'm sure, maybe the dog will even help." he said smiling "I guess I should get to work on dinner want anything in particular?" he asked still playing with her hair.

She shook her head, "No. I'm not hungry. But they are, I'm sure. They've been out there since they got home." She leaned a little closer and kissed him softly. She sighed softly, putting a hand to her head. She had a headache again. She got up, "I'm going to go lay down for a while." She said softly, kissing him again and making her way toward the stairs.

Gibbs let her go she was tired and not feeling well he would let her be. He thought he would make it easy tonight and go with hot dogs. He went to the back yard to check on the kids to make sure they were all ok before he started dinner. When it was ready he went out and called the kids. "Guys dinners ready come in" he said the kids didn't hear him over the noise. He called them again this time louder and they heard and started to come in.

Tony was the last in, pushing the girl's and Tim before him. "What about Butch? Where's his food?" He asked, walking by Abby and patting his head softly. He made his way over to his spot at the table, ruffling Tim's hair softly. "Hey, where's mom?" He asked, frowning a bit and glancing around. He shrugged it off and went on to his food.

"Tony don't push your brother and sisters" he said. "And I'll take care of that tonight but starting tomorrow you will all be taking turns taking care of the dog" he said firmly he was willing to do some of the work but he wanted the kids to also learn to be responsible. "Your mom is sleeping she's not feeling well. So eat" he said smiling as he went out to the car to get the rest of the dogs stuff.

They simply nodded and went about their dinner, quietly chattering with mild excitement about Butch. They'd all wanted a dog but none of them had ever had the guts to ask. They knew they couldn't have a cat because of Tim and they'd never even considered a dog after that, but this was great.

After Jethro had given the dog his food he went upstairs to check on Jenny. "Hey are you ok?" he asked kissing her head softly

She looked up at him, squinting slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said softly, stifling a yawn. She hadn't really slept so much as dozed off and she was still a bit tired. But it had been enough of a rest for the mean time. She'd just take an aspirin, she'd be fine after that. "You didn't have to come check on me, you know." She smiled, showing she was clearly happy he had. Still after all this time he knew how to make her feel loved. "Is everyone eating?" She asked, laying on her back and stretching.

"You seemed distracted that's all and yes the kids are eating and so is the dog" he said smiling and kissing her. He laid down next to her and pulled her closer and kissed her.

She smiled, moving closer and kissing him softly.

"Ooh, what's with you? Being all affectionate with me." She teased, rolling over to better face him and kissing him softly again. "I'm surprised you're not in the basement, working on your boat." She smirked.

"What you don't want me to be?" he asked "Because I can go and work on my boat." he said. "You are more important to me then the boat...and I will be working on it all day tomorrow so I figured I should get sometime in with you and the kids later" he said

She smiled, "Well you know I don't mind watching. Or helping." She chuckled, prodding his chest softly. "And you know I want you to be, don't be like that." She smiled, kissing him softly again. She looked up when she heard the back door once, but relaxed when she heard them all start playing again. She sighed softly, relaxing against him and closing her eyes.

He smirked. "I know I'm just bugging you. Oh and I told the kids that they are expected to help out with the dog. Take turns feeding and walking him." he said caressing her arm softly.

She nodded, "Good. I'm sure they will, you know they can be responsible when they want to be." She said, pushing herself to sit up. "I'm going to go shower, coming with me or going down stairs?" She asked, holding herself up with her hands behind her.

"I'll go downstairs keep an eye on things make, sure no one kills each other or the dog" he said leaning over and kissing her. "Come join me when you're done?" he asked smiling as he stood up

She giggled softly, "I was hoping you'd join, but okay." She kissed back softly, "I'll be down in a bit." She told him, getting up and making her way to the bathroom to shower.

"If you want me to that badly I will" he called out smirking as he heading downstairs he knew that he would have another chance at another time. He went to the back and sat in one of the chairs watching the kids play with Butch they were throwing a ball and having him fetch it. He saw Tim trip he was fine but he smiled when Butch ran to him licking his face he knew that this dog was going to protect his kids on top of being a friend

Katie laughed softly at Butch and his playing along and decided it was time to retire to the porch for a break. "Daddy, where did he come from?" She asked, making her way over and climbing up into his lap.

He helped her into his lap and smiled. "From work he was there helping us with something" he said he wouldn't get into anymore detail then that with Katie or any of the other kids for that matter he liked to try and keep work away from his home as much as possible.

"But doesn't he work with the police? Does he belong to us now?" She asked, she was so curious. She knew that when she grew up she wanted to be just like him, but that was a long way away. She snuggled close to him, watching her older brothers and sister and Ziva play soccer together. They were getting a little rougher and tumble now that she was out of the play.

"He belongs to us Katie he is our dog and if you guys can help take care of him he is here to stay" he said smiling and putting his arms around her. He watched the kids play soccer he laughed when Butch got involved and tried to play.

She snuggled close again and yawned. "Where's mommy?" She asked, watching as Butch tripped Tony and stole the ball and ran off with it.

"She's taking a shower she will be down in a few minutes" he said. "You tired Katie?" he asked

Katie nodded, closing her eyes and snuggling close to her father and yawning again. She was ready for a nap right there on his shoulder. She'd had quite the tiring day.

"Hunny I'll let you rest in a minute but I need you to explain to me why you won't get along with Ziva?" he asked looking down at her.

She pouted at him, "Because. She's going to take you and mommy away from me!" She said softly, sitting back and crossing her arms stubbornly. "I don't want her to take you away."

"What makes you think that because me, and your mommy aren't going anywhere" he said

"Because she's gonna have all the attention, and you guys are going to forget about me!" She cried, still pouting quite angrily.

"First I don't like that attitude" he said he wasn't angry he just wanted her to stop. "Second. Sweetheart you mean the world to me and your mother you all do and we will never forget you ever and you're not going to lose any attention." he said softly.

She looked up at him hopefully. "Really? Promise?" She asked softly, smiling a little more and snuggling close to him again.

"Really I promise. Now you need to stop being so hard on Ziva she has had a hard time she lost her mom she doesn't have any family. Can you do that for me?" he asked her smiling at her.

Katie nodded a little. "I guess so, Daddy." She said softly, yawning again. She got up, sliding off his lap to participate in more soccer before heading off to bed. She was already exhausted from the entire day and she had a feeling she would have a nice sleep that night.

"Good girl" he said before she jumped off his lap he smiled and watched them play soccer. He was glad that everyone was getting along it was a nice relaxing Friday night at home.

Tony grabbed the ball, falling on the grass and wrestling with Butch. They were all laughing pretty hard and having a great time. Abby was a little distant, still being careful from the mild but dull pain in her rear. She pounced on Tony, trying to wrestle the ball from both Tony and the dog, soon joined by Ziva. They all had the right to team up on Tony, he was too good at soccer.

Tim joined in to help the girls wrestle the ball away from Tony. "Come on Tony you know three against one you're never going to win just give in" he said laughing.

Tony let go of the ball finally, falling back and panting for breath. "Okay! Okay, you guys win this time." He laughed, turning his head when Butch tried to lick his face. "Oh come on, all three and the dog? Now that's just not fair!" He cried dramatically, laughing quite hard.

"Good dog" say Tim laughing as he petted the dog when he was helping them get Tony. "It's more than fair Tony you're the one who is always picking on us this is our pay back and Butch is just helping" he said laughing

He laughed again, sitting up and coughing a bit. "Okay, I'm good. Enough for me I need to stop for a bit." He said, dusting himself off. "Man, we're so dirty. Mom's gonna kill us." He chuckled.

They stopped in order to let Tony get up they all did the same thing got any dust possible off their clothes so they would not incur the anger of their mom.

Jenny finally got out of the shower, making her way into her room and dressing. She was in no hurry, still hearing the kids outside, she smiled a little, making her way downstairs. She took an aspirin before walking outside in the back. She smiled at the dog pile on the ground that was just breaking up and walked over to Jethro, putting her arm over his shoulders. "What did I miss?" She asked, looking down at him.

"The kids killing each other." he said laughing. "They were fighting over the ball, friendly fighting" he added smiling at her and pulling her into his lap.

She squeaked softly, falling into his lap and moving one arm over his shoulders to keep herself sitting up.

"Well, I'm glad they're all okay." She chuckled, kissing his cheek softly and looking over at them all again. "Katie," She called, "Bath time, upstairs now, please." She stretched, snuggling closer to Jethro for a moment.

He smiled at her and kissed her quickly. He chuckled "What you think I'm going to let them kill each other?" he asked holding her close when she snuggled against him.

She chuckled, "I don't know it might make your life easier." She smirked, "No, I don't think you'd let them, Jethro." She watched Katie walk by and go into the house. "Abby, go help your sister, please." She asked softly, moving her arms around Jethro's neck and snuggling him once more. "I love you." She whispered into his ear, nuzzling his neck softly.

He laughed "Yeah for a couple days till people start noticing their not around then I will be answering alot of question" he said smirking. He leaned over "I love you too" he said whispering into her ear and kissing her. "Tony I believe that it's your turn to empty the dishwasher" he said watching the kids slowly make their way into the house.

Tony nodded. He knew better than to argue with his father again. He walked into the kitchen without another word and unloaded and loaded the dishwasher. He walked back to the door, moving out of the way of his sister and brother and Ziva. "Dad, can I use your guys' shower since Katie's in the tub?" He asked, a little shyly. He was supposed to go out that night with Paula, but he wasn't even sure he was aloud after yesterday.

He saw the look on his face he knew the look of puppy love. "Yes you can use our shower but don't think you're going anywhere tonight." he said firmly he wasn't backing down.

He sighed, looking down. "Can she come here?" He asked, still watching the floor. He was always so nervous around his parents when it came to Paula. There were things about the two of them that his parents didn't know, but he knew better than to even try something like that in his own house. He only wanted to spend time with her.

"No not this weekend Tony your grounded you're lucky to even be out of your room" he said

He nodded quickly, turning and going back into the house and upstairs to shower.

Jenny snuggled close to him again once they were all inside and sighed contentedly. "He's so cute when he talks about her." She chuckled softly. I was like that with you," She said quietly, blushing a little and kissing back. "My dad hated it when I'd get all shy. He always said I had to be strong, taught me how to use a gun when I was thirteen." She sat up, "Do you want a drink?" She asked, meaning more alcoholic. It was steadily getting later and the only ones that would be up for more than a few hours were Tony Abby and Ziva anyway.

He smirked "I know I remember our first date the same look you have on your face right now." he teased. "Well it came in handy because you're a great agent well you would be if you were still out in the field." he said "A drink would be great" he said. He noticed Butch had followed the kids inside and smiled. "That dog you should have seen him Tim tripped earlier he was fine but he ran to him like protecting him." he said

"I think it was my time to stop being an agent and start being a mom." She chuckled, getting up. She looked back at him when he continued speaking and smiled. "Tim always was the quiet one, I could see him getting along best with the dog." She pointed out, opening the door. "What would you like?" She asked before she took another step.

"I know and it's great that you are I'm only stating the facts" he said "Yeah that dog brings all the kids together it was great watching it even." he added He looked at her and chuckled "After this long you still have to ask me that don't you?" he asked

"Bourbon it is." She laughed softly, walking inside and moving toward the kitchen. She them both a glass of bourbon and hid the bottle again before making her way back outside. It was so nice out, she could already tell it was going to be a quiet night. She handed him his glass before sitting down in his lap again. She turned a bit, hearing a sound at the door. She sighed, smiling and getting up to let Butch back outside. She sat down with Jethro again and kissed him softly. "It's a little calm tonight. It's kind of strange." She said quietly.

He smiled watching her walk towards the house. He took the glass when she came back out thanked her and took a sip before she sat back in his lap. "It's the dog he tired them out not to mention the one who causes the most trouble is behaving not to get into anymore trouble" he said pulling her close. "Either that or it's the calm before the storm" he said taking another sip of his drink.

"Could be. We had one last night, after all." Now that he mentioned it, the air did seem a little heavy with humidity. She shrugged it off, taking a sip of her drink and snuggling closer to him. "I don't mind. I like it." She said quietly. Even if she did tend to get a little clingy to him during a storm. She watched Butch wander around the yard, sniffing out his new territory.

Yeah that was quiet a night last night, have you talked to Abby about it at all?" he asked he knew that she didn't want to last night but maybe she had. He held her he knew how she was when it was stormy

She shook her head, "No, I thought I'd give her a day break. I'll talk to her about it tomorrow." She said softly, caressing his cheek gently. "Besides, I don't want to think about it right now I don't want to get a headache again." She said quietly, taking a longer drink from her bourbon before putting her arm over his shoulder and snuggling close.

"Ok then we will forget about it for tonight" he said smiling at her. He took another sip before she moved closer to him. "I miss being able to do this as often as we use to with five kids I'm surprised we ever get the time" he said he might not seem like it around to many people but he sure did love just spending time with his wife.

She nodded in agreement, setting her glass down on the table behind her. "If I keep drinking like that I'm going to get drunk." She giggled softly, kissing him gently. "I do miss this, Jethro." She said softly, putting both arms around his neck and staying close.

He chuckled but looked concerned Jenny didn't usually get drunk off of one drink but he blew it off she was just tired. He kissed her back. "Don't you go getting drunk on me...I know what happens when you do" he said kissing her again.

She giggled, "Yeah, what, you get sex." She laughed softly, kissing him again. "And don't worry, I'm not going too. I only have one glass here anyway. I took an aspirin so I probably shouldn't have more than that because I might get drunk a little faster." She laughed, nuzzling his neck softly and watching the dog nudge the soccer ball around. He seemed to like his new freedom.

He smirked."Yes crazy sex" he said "Jenny you know you shouldn't drink when you're taken something" he added kissing her softly. He caressed her arm with his free hand.

"I know, but my headache is gone. So it's okay." She smiled, leaning subtly into his caress and closing her eyes. She took a deep breath, relaxing slightly and smiling. He made her feel so relaxed, she loved it. It could have had something to do with the bourbon, but either way it didn't matter. Things were finally quiet for once and it was going to be nice while it lasted.

"Ok" he said he didn't like it when she did that but he wasn't about to stop her he knew she knew her limits. He sat there taking this all in it was calm and relaxing. "Jenny this is so great being quiet like this but its way to quiet it doesn't feel right" he said calmly

She nodded, sitting up a little. "What? Is your gut telling you something is going to go wrong?" She asked, sounding a little worried. She didn't like it when he got those feelings. Usually he was right about whatever it was. She sighed softly, reaching for her glass and taking another drink. She looked over at him. "And don't worry about my drinking. I only took one aspirin anyway." She assured him.

"Yeah and I don't like it especially since it's so quiet when is this house ever quiet other then when everyone's asleep" he said. "And I trust you to know when to stop" he added. He listened carefully for any signs that something was wrong.

"Perhaps we're just worried about nothing." She told him, "I'll go check." She slid off his lap and kissed him softly. She walked inside and once she reached the kitchen she heard all the usual noise. Katie and Abby in the bathroom, the shower had just stopped when Tony was done in the shower. She returned and sat down in his lap once more. "Every thing is normal inside." She said softly. "Ziva and Tim are watching a movie, and Katie and Abby are up stairs and Tony just got out of the shower." She told him.

He watched as she went inside when she came back and told him he relaxed a little" My gut is never wrong Jen it might not be the kids but something's not right. But it's not the kids or us so I'm not too worried" he said relaxing even more and setting his glass to the side.

She smiled at him, kissing him slowly and a little more passionately. She pulled away slowly and smiled a little more. "You know, my headache isn't really gone, just mostly." She sighed, taking another drink from her glass.

He kissed her back and looked at her he was really concerned she was never like this. "Jenny I don't want to sound controlling but you seem really off tonight please don't finish that drink" he said he had never had to do that before but he knew it wasn't a good idea.

"Okay," She said softly, setting her drink down. "Alright, I won't finish it." She smiled, kissing him softly. "Come on, it's just one headache. It'll be gone in no time." She smiled and kissed him softly again. "But I am a little tired. I think I'll go to bed early." She kissed him softly before getting up. She whistled at the dog, "Come on, boy." She said, opening the door for him and walking inside. "Good night." She smiled at him before letting the door close behind her.

Gibbs knew in his gut that something was off and he was really worried about Jenny he looked at his watch he was getting tired to it had been a long day. He went and told the kids to not stay up too late and headed upstairs to stay with Jenny.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews we appreciate it very much!! We have been asked a few times how old the kids are and figured it was about time that we tell you so here it is.

Tony and Abby are twins they are 15

Tim is 11

Ziva 10

Katie 5

Jenny had been feeling a little strange the past month, while everything with Ziva and Butch joining the family had settled she'd brushed it off as perhaps just a cold. Colds usually made her feel that way. She had finished making dinner, finally and everyone was eating. She was sitting on the couch with Butch on the floor, getting most of her attention. She sighed softly, putting a hand to her temple. She growled softly at the growing headache. Tony and Tim had started to bicker at the table and she flipped before she could stop her self. "Timothy! Anthony! Shut Up!" She shouted, putting one hand to each temple. She winced with pain at the headache that was bordering migraine and glanced down when Butch whimpered softly in protest. She patted his head softly, "I'm sorry, boy." She said quietly before getting up and making her way upstairs. She had suddenly hit a terrible mood and needed to just walk away. She walked into her room and slammed the door, rubbing her eyes and cursing softly. A shower, maybe a shower would help, she thought as she made her way toward the bathroom in their room. She stripped down quickly with no hesitation and got into the shower, leaning on the wall and letting the hot water just run over her, trying to will the headache away.

Gibbs looked at her he knew something wasn't right. He had know it for awhile and he knew what it was how he didn't know but they only time she was like this was when she was pregnant she looked at the looks of fear on the kids faces especially Katie's. "Guys it's ok your mom is just not feeling well don't be worried but you two stop" he said looking at Tony and Tim. "Its ok you can finish your supper then when your done Ziva its your turn for the dishwasher and Tony you take Butch for his walk" he said before he got up and went upstairs to their bathroom. "Jenny" he said before he heard the water running he would let her finish then he would calm her down she was really tense and he wasn't sure if she realized what was going on.

She heard a sound outside the door and didn't move. "You might as well come in, I'm staying in here for a while." She said stubbornly, tilting her head back against the wall and running her hands through her wet hair. She wanted to cry. She wasn't sure why, she just wanted to. She put her hands on her face, sighing softly with frustration. Why was she even getting headaches? She wasn't stressed out as far as she was concerned.

Jethro walked in and leaned against the counter. "Jenny that's not going to get rid of the headaches, you don't even realize what is going on do you?" he asked taking it in when did she get pregnant how far along was she it had to be maybe a month at least.

She growled softly with frustration to herself. "I'm sure I'll be fine, I just need aspirin." She grumbled at him, feeling herself start to cry. Mostly out of frustration. She rest her head in her hands, crying softly and moving more into the water.

"Nope that is not going to help much and it's not a good idea to take one anyway" he said. "Jenny when was the last time you felt like this?" he asked more of a statement. "About 7 years ago something like that was it?" he asked her smirking he was talking about when they found out she was pregnant with Katie.

She stood up, pushing the shower curtain aside a bit. "What are you talking about, Jethro?" She asked, squinting slightly from the pain. "Come here, please." She stated softly, keeping one hand on the wall.

He went over to her. "Need my help?" he asked he was concerned for her wellbeing now more then ever well more then normal anywise. "And I'm talking about 6 years and 11 months ago what did we find out?" he asked her he knew she hated it when he played these games but he wanted her to figure it out on her own.

"No actually, I just discovered I really- really want you." She purred, pausing for a moment at his words. She suddenly paled a great deal, looking down for a moment and then back up at him. "No. I can't be, you're just thinking crazy now, Jethro." She told him, turning away from him and leaning against the wall again. Though she had to agree with him on some level. Her sudden mood swings- The insane headaches? Her sudden and insane desires for, well, sex. She sighed, resting her head in her hands again. After four she should have been a little smarter than this.

He grabbed her towel for her and gave it to her. "Jenny I might be wrong but you need to get tested" he said he took her hands from her face gently and looked at her carefully. "But right now all you need to do it sleep. "I'll take care of everything tonight you just get some sleep" he said

She pulled away from him. "No, you just go take care of them, I want to shower." She told him, setting her towel back on the bar and walking into the stream of water to finish her shower.

He sighed. "Ok but then please get some rest and no aspirin" he said smiling as he walked out of the room and back down stairs to see Tony had left and Ziva was loading the dishwasher. "Thank You" he said to her as he came into the kitchen.

Jenny sighed softly and finally got out of the shower and made her way to the bed after drying herself. She didn't bother with clothes. She just crawled under the blankets and curled up, hugging her pillow. She knew she wouldn't sleep now, she simply had too much on her mind.

Katie walked into the kitchen, watching Ziva for a moment before tugging on her father's shirt. "Daddy, Abby already went up stairs, can you tuck me in later?" She asked, smiling innocently and putting her hands behind her back.

He raised his eyebrow and knelt down to her level. "Of course but what is it that you really want Katie?" he asked her smiling at her. He could tell that there was something else she never asked him that she always knew that he would.

"A hug?" She suggested, grinning at him and keeping her hands behind her back. She giggled softly and kept up her bright and childish grin.

Gibbs picked her up and hugged her. "Now you going to tell me what it really is or are you going to keep stalling?" he asked smiling at her.

She put her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong with mommy?" She whispered so Ziva wouldn't hear, let alone anyone else. She could tell when something was wrong; it was a gift of her innocence, surely.

Gibbs took her out of the room and sat on the stairs with her in his lap. "Katie mommy is fine she is just tired and not feeling well. We all get sick she is just sick," he said

She frowned, "Really? Cause it doesn't sound like she has a cold..." She said quietly. But perhaps her father was right and she was just sick with a cold. "Okay, I'm gonna go play now." She said, sliding off his lap and wandering off the find Butch again. Which she found in the living room and lay down on the floor with him while Tony and Tim watched a movie.

Gibbs sighed why did these kids always know when something wasn't right and he knew Katie would be upset when she found out he lied to her but he didn't no he couldn't tell anyone let alone Katie now. He thought about what Katie had said about Abby going to bed early, that he was concerned maybe she was sick. He went upstairs and knocked on her door.

Abby looked up and turned down her music, "Yeah?" She said, looking over her shoulder from her book. Who would be bugging her? She was just doing homework.

He opened the door. "Katie told me that you had gone to be sorry I thought maybe you weren't feeling well didn't mean to disturb you" he said closing the door carefully.

She smiled, "It's cool, just doing homework." She smiled, turning her music back up a bit and laying on her bed to read her bio textbook. "I'll let you know when I am going to bed, Dad." She told him before he closed the door. Since she shared a room with Katie anyway.

He went to their bedroom for a second to check on Jenny. "Hey how are you feeling?" he asked her quietly

She looked up at him, wiping at her eyes quickly. "Fine. Tired." She said quietly, snuggling her pillow again and closing her eyes. She was exhausted, but she had so much on her mind at that moment. She pulled the blanket a little closer to her, remembering she hadn't put anything on.

"Hey baby its going to be ok," he said sitting next to her petting at her hair gently. He saw that she had been crying. "I promise we will get through this," he said.

"I know. I'm just frustrated. How did I not notice, Jethro?" She asked, shifting carefully under the blanket and looking up at him. "How did I not see that? I never get headaches so much." She sighed softly.

He smiled and tried not to laugh but he chucked softly. "Jenny we have five kids that is a major stress factor it causes headaches" he said "Don't beat yourself up over this its not your fault that you didn't notice." he said continuing to pet her hair.

She sighed softly, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said quietly, rolling over to face away from him again. She snuggled close to her pillow, burying her face. "I'll make a doctor's appointment for Friday, if you don't have to work." She said softly.

"I'll just take it off don't worry about that. Do you want to go to sleep, do you need anything?" he asked

"I do but I don't." She said quietly, "You should go watch the kids until they have to go to bed. With my emotions on the way they are I wouldn't trust myself in the same room as you." She said quietly, looking slightly over her shoulder.

He looked at her. "You didn't do this on your own if you need anything you know I will get you It." he said smiling at her.

She smirked, "What I want you're not giving me right now, so go." She said softly, a hint of playfulness in her voice. "What time is it, anyway?" She asked, the clock was on his other side and she couldn't see it from where she was.

He chucked. "It's 8 o'clock. Two hours and they will be in bed and then I'll be back up to give you what you want" he said kissing her gently and leaving the room quietly and heading back downstairs to watch the movie with the kids.

She shook her head, snuggling into her pillow and closing her eyes to relax a little more. She found herself falling asleep quite soundly now, she'd get checked and that would be the end of it. She would get checked and then go about it normally. She sighed softly, falling into a light sleep.

Two hours and another movie later he looked to the kids Katie was asleep in his arms already. "Bedtime everyone" he said picking up Katie and carrying her upstairs she was already ready for bed thankfully he didn't want to wake her up. He went to her room and put her to bed telling Abby to get ready for bed. He waited till they were in their bedrooms and went to his own. He changed quietly in order to not wake Jenny up and got into bed.

Jenny stirred slightly, feeling the bed dip in the direction of behind her. She made a soft sound of the half asleep half awake nature and stretched out a bit, mumbling softly as she woke up a bit.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep" he said kissing her softly and closing his eyes and thinking about how their are going to be a sixth child in this house they were turning into quite a large family

She turned and snuggled close to him, nuzzling his neck softly in her half-conscious state. She instinctively rest one hand on her belly, laying her head on his shoulder and kissed him softly, continuing to stay in her very relaxed state.

He pulled her in close to him. Kissing her head and caressing her arm. "Did you sleep?" he asked knowing that she was tired before and needed sleep.

She nodded a little, putting one arm over his torso and one leg over his, getting closer to the extra body heat. It contented her. She smiled a little, taking a deep and relaxed breath.

"Would you like something?" he asked her smirking and kissing her slowly.

She moaned softly, having forgotten about how turned on she'd been before she'd fallen asleep. She was awake now, and her stomach tensed slightly when he kissed her slowly like that. "Maybe," She said softly, her voice slightly husky between sleep and lust.

"I'm going to need a better answer then that" he teased kissing her slowly again.

Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews we appreciate it very much


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny sighed softly, shifting in discomfort on the rather stiff ultrasound bed. She made a face of mild discomfort, sitting up and placing her hand on her arm where she'd had a blood test done only half an hour before. Her ultrasound had already been done but the woman that had been doing the ultrasound had told her to stay there. She sighed in frustration, pulling the towel to wipe at her belly again to get the gel off. She slid off the bed and took the gown off, dressing in her own clothes once more. Why did she even have to stay? She was more than sure she was pregnant anyway. She adjusted her under-shirt, and then buttoned her over shirt most of the way before sitting back on the bed again and waiting for the nurse to come back and tell her to go back upstairs so the doctor could tell her what she already knew.

Gibbs watched her shift in discomfort "Jenny relax I'm sure its nothing just doctors doing their job" he said putting his hand on her arm gently to calm her. He watched as she got dressed and waited for the doctor. "I'm sure there just going to tell us what we already know," he added to make her relax he hated it when she was are aggravated and edgy.

She sighed, shifting in her spot again. "I know, I'm just impatient." She said softly, "And having to pee this bad, not helping the matter." She growled, getting up again to pace. She couldn't sit anymore it was too agitating. "I just want to get out of here. I hope Katie and Ziva are alright alone at the house." She said quietly, remembering they were probably just fine. They didn't fight so much anymore, and with Butch around she didn't really have much to worry about.

He chuckled softly. "And your the one always telling me to be patient" he said smiling at her and hugging her. "If the doctors not back here in a few just go use the washroom I'll let her know when she comes in. And I'm sure they are fine and Butch will protect them you know how great of a dog he is" he said kissing her forehead softly. "Now sit back down and relax" he said.

"Okay, no. I can't wait anymore." She turned, making her way out of the room. She returned a minute or two later, looking a little less tense than she had when she left. "I guess I'm faster than her." She said softly, closing the door again and walking over to the bed and sitting down again. She held out her hand for him to come over and stand with her.

He smiled and shook her head as she left the room. He leaned against the wall until she returned and sat down and held out her hand. He walked over to her and held her hand squeezing it gently letting her know that he was here for her and that she would be ok. He kissed her softly. "Feeling better?" he asked smiling at her.

She pulled him over, moving her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. She nodded a little, "Yes." She replied softly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She was so tired. She hadn't slept well the night before and having to get up early to get Tony, Abby and Tim to school didn't help much. The only reason Ziva hadn't gone to school was that she hadn't been feeling so well, and no matter how much she tried to argue and go to school, Jenny wasn't going to let her. She had told Ziva to just lay on the couch and watch Katie for the time she was gone with Jethro. She sighed softly, keeping her eyes closed and stifling a yawn.

He pet her hair and held her close to his chest. "You know that everything is going to be ok, right? Because it will be we can get through anything together," he said. As he turned to the door when he heard the knob turn finally he said to himself what had taken the doctor so long he had been getting impatient waiting not because he was worried but because he knew Jenny wanted to go home and rest.

Jenny sat up, looking over at the nurse. "Can we go now?" She asked, looking rather tired now. She held her breath for a moment, letting it out when the nurse said they could go back upstairs to see the doctor. Jenny sighed with frustration when the woman left again and slid off the bed. "I'm really getting sick of this running around thing. It's starting to get tedious." She turned and left the room to make her way back upstairs.

Gibbs followed Jenny out of the room catching up with her because she was walking so fast he grabbed her arm gently "Slow down Jenny" he said before moving his gently grasp to her hand and walking with her towards the elevator.

She sighed softly, slowing down. "I'm sorry, I just want to go home." She said quietly, lacing her fingers with his and walking closer to him. She waited for the elevator with a little more patience and smiled a bit, placing a hand on her belly absently. She had finally accepted it. She was pregnant again and it was making her extremely happy now.

"Its ok and I know you do we will be out of here before long" he said as the elevator came to their floor he walked in pulling her gently with him and leaning against one of the rails and holding her close.

She rest her hands on his sides, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes again. It was only noon and she wanted to sleep again. She yawned, nuzzling his chest softly and getting slightly more comfortable even if it was a short elevator ride.

He held her making her feel as comfortable as possible before the elevator dinged at the level they needed to be at. He pushed her slightly letting her led the way to where they were heading.

She walked with him back to the room they'd been in before having to go downstairs and sat down on the small bed. She pulled him to stand with her again and rest her head on his chest, keeping her eyes closed. She'd had enough tests that day, she was getting a little tired of it. The blood test, the stream test, the test that involved fingers in places she didn't like having them. The ultrasound and she hoped that was all. She put her arms up around his next, taking a deep and tired breath while they waited for the doctor to just come tell her she was pregnant- As if she didn't already know.

He stood there and let her relax putting his hand on her back rubbing it. "I know your tired but we will be out of here soon and you can home and take a nap." he said "Just relax" he added he was tired of waiting he wanted the doctor to just tell them what they already knew so he could take her home.

She looked over when the door opened and relaxed more. She listened silently as the doctor went over the file in his hand and mumbled something to himself. She sat up when he looked over at her and she smiled a little.

"Well as we assumed you already know what I'm about to tell you." He smiled and glanced down at the file again. "You are about eight weeks pregnant. Congratulations. I'll see you in about a week and a half to start you on the regular testing and let your OBGYN know." He told them both before turning and leaving to deal with other patients.

Gibbs looked at her and shook his head. "You have got to be kidding me we have been in this office for three hours sitting upstairs for 45 minutes of that doing nothing and your telling me that, that's all he had to say to us?" he said.

"Now you know why I was getting so impatient?" She grumbled, sliding off the bed again and pulling him gently toward the door. "Let's go home now, or something. I just want to sleep." She said, stifling another yawn as they made their way out of the building. "I suppose this means you should call your father, hmm?" She chuckled softly, squeezing his hand gently.

"I know but that is so pathetic" he said as he walked out of the office and back towards the front of the building. "Jen I haven't even called him and told him about Ziva yet I don't know how he will react to me calling to tell him this too" he said shaking his head and walking out of the building towards the car.

She sighed, "Jethro, you can't just avoid him. He's going to find out sooner or later. And face it, it would be better sooner than later." She said softly, looking up at him and stopping at the car. She paused at the passenger side and waited for him to unlock the car.

"I have been avoiding him for years Jen, its what makes us so close" he said unlocking and opening the door for her. "He can find out when he does," he said closing the door once she got in. He walked around to the other side of the car and got in and started the car.

She looked away from him stubbornly, resting her arm on the door and her head in her hand. She didn't understand why he kept avoiding his father. Jack was so nice and he loved his grandchildren more than anything. She pulled on her seatbelt and stared out the window, sighing softly.

He sighed he knew that he wasn't going to win this he knew he would end up calling him Jenny always had a way of making sure he did. "I'll call him once we tell the kids," he said as he did up his seatbelt and backed out of the parking lot.

"Thank you, Jethro." She said softly, looking over at him with a small smile. She moved one hand over, resting it on his shoulder. "Can we just go home, I want to sleep." She said softly, resting her hand on his wrist.

"I don't think you would give me much of a choice on the matter Jen" he said looking at the road "Of course that's where I'm heading" he added looking over at her before looking back to the road.

She pulled her hand away and leaned on the door again. Judging by the tone in his voice she had pissed him off. She didn't feel as bad as she could have, mostly because she liked when he talked to Jack. Jack was like a second father to her, since she didn't have one anymore. She sighed, looking at the road.

He drove towards the house when he got there he pulled into the driveway before he got out he put his hand on hers. "When are we going to tell the kids?" he asked her.

She pulled her hand away. "When they get home from school." She said quietly, getting out of the car and making her way to the house. She walked inside and glanced to the living room, smiling at Katie who shot her a rather happy smile from the floor where she sat with Butch, watching some cartoons quietly while Ziva slept on the couch. She made her way upstairs silently, walking to her room before taking off her boots and her jeans and unbuttoning her shirt before lying down.

Gibbs followed into the house nodded at Katie and checking to make sure Ziva was ok before heading upstairs. "Jen did I do something to upset you?" he asked as she got into bed.

"No. I'm just tired." She said quietly. Naturally she got a little more snark-y when she was tired. She pulled his pillow to her and snuggled it, sighing softly and closing her eyes. She looked over her shoulder, past Jethro when she heard dog tags jingle behind him. She made a face, why was Butch up here? She sat up again, patting the bed for the dog to join her before looking up at her husband again. "I'm just aggravated that you keep avoiding your father. It's not necessary. It's not like he did anything to piss you off." She stated, petting the dog as he got up onto the bed and rest his head in her lap, nudging at her belly softly with his muzzle. "I guess he already knows." She said softly, smiling and scratching under his collar before turning her attention to Jethro once again.

He sat beside her and rubbed her back. "He is a dog they tend to know more then we do," he said smiling at petting him. "I'm sorry I know you do. But you also know why we don't get along Jen he tried to stop me from becoming a marine" he said leaning over and kissing her softly.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, Jethro. That's the past. You did what you wanted to do, so why are you still avoiding him? He still loves you just the same." She told him, laying down again on her side and continuing to pet Butch. She found now that she was lying down she didn't really want to sleep. Her body was just trying to get her to relax. She smiled contentedly, scratching at Butch's muzzle softly. It seemed to make him a rather happy dog when she did that.

"I know it is...I am going to call him Jen," he said caressing her face gently. He watched her pet the dog and shook his head. "You spoil this dog way to much," he said looking at her and smiling.

She smiled, "That's because he's so sweet." She chuckled, kissing Butch's head softly and scratching behind his ears. She looked up at Jethro again and smiled more warmly, nuzzling his wrist softly when he caressed her cheek. "Care to stay with me until the others get home?" She asked, looking up at him. She had almost worded that sentence so wrong.

He nodded "So your happy that I brought him home after all" he said smirking. "Of course I will," he said walking around the bed and laying down next to her and pulling him into her arms.

She smiled, leaning back into him and continuing to pet Butch slowly. "I am happy that you brought him home." She said softly, turning and kissing him gently. "The kids are more thrilled than I am, but I am very happy that we have him." She admitted, kissing Jethro softly again.

"I know you are I'm just bugging you" he said smirking and kissing her back "I wasn't so sure about it either but I'm glad I did too" he said kissing her again.

Jenny patted Butch's head and smiled, "Okay. Off with you, go sit back downstairs with Katie and Ziva." She told him, pushing him gently so he'd get the hint. Which he did, getting up and trotting off down the stairs. She rolled over to face Jethro and smiled, kissing him softly.

Gibbs chuckled when the dog left the room. "Hey he listens to you unlike our kids" he said he kissed her back. "I love you Jenny," he said kissing her again.

She smiled, "I know. Maybe that's why I love him." She laughed softly, moving her arms up around his neck and kissing him. "I love you too, Jethro." She said softly.

"Maybe we should get rid of the kids and get a few more dogs" he said chuckling and kissing her again running his hand up her side.

She laughed softly, "Great idea." She agreed playfully, nuzzling his shoulder softly when he moved his hand slowly up her side. "And if anyone asks we can say that our children mysteriously turned into a bunch of dogs." She chuckled softly.

"That wont cause suspicion at all, I can cover it up" he said smirking and kissing her roughly pulling her in so their bodies were closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny shifted slightly, waking up from her lovely little afternoon nap, after the even lovelier encounter two hours before. She snuggled closer to the warm body next to her, nuzzling his chest softly. "You awake?" She asked softly, looking up at Jethro and rubbing her eyes, adjusting to the wake up.

He opened his eyes slowly and stretched. "Yes" he said kissing her softly before looking behind him at the clock and groaning "The kids will be home soon we should probably get up" he said stretching again.

She nodded a little, moving away from him and stretching out on her belly, much like a cat. She smiled a bit, sitting up and kissing him softly. "Yes, I think we should get up. But I'm going to go shower. She told him, getting up and stumbling her way to the bathroom, still quite obviously waking up. She paused at the doorframe and looked back at him, "coming?" She asked, flicking the light on.

He got up quickly and went to her side pushing her softly against the wall and kissing her. "If I said no I think I would be crazy" he said kissing her again and then pulling her into the bathroom slowly.

She squeaked softly, biting her lip and shivering at the wall meeting her bare skin. It was cold. She kissed him back slowly, smiling a little, and backing into the bathroom. She looked up at him and smirked, "What's that supposed to mean?" She chuckled softly, kicking the door closed and making her way to the shower to turn it on.

"Well anytime I get to spend with my wife is time well spent" he said chuckling and pulling her in close to him and kissing her softly again.

She made a soft sound, moving her arms up over his shoulders and kissing him softly. She smiled a little, pressing her body close to his. "We should probably get in the shower-" she pointed behind her to the running water and bit her lip to try and suppress her smile a bit.

He nodded and backed towards the shower and got in pulling her slowly with him smirking. "I still see that smile Jenny" he said teasing her.

She grinned, kissing him softly again. "We just did this three hours ago, you really wanna go there again?" She asked, backing into the pleasantly warm water and pulling away from him for a moment to wet her hair.

He laughed "No I'm just teasing you" he said letting her wet her hair before pulling her into him and turning around so he could wet his hair.

She smiled a bit, "Okay, if you say so." She chuckled, turning away from him and picking up her washcloth. "And don't tease me, that's not nice." She laughed softly.

"I do think so" he said smiling and watching her move. "And what fun is it if I don't tease you" he said chuckling and grabbing the soap from behind him.

She shook her head and smiled, proceeding to wash herself. "Keep teasing me now, I won't be held responsible for my actions later." she said in a playfully warning tone as she pulled him out of the water so she could have it.

"Maybe I don't want you to be" he said as he let himself be moved as he started to soap himself. "By the way your beautiful when you use the voice" he said teasing her some more.

She glared playfully at him, "Yeah, sure." She laughed softly, "You're just saying that to try and flatter me." She smirked, moving out of the water once more to wash her hair.

He pulled her out of the way so he could wash himself off. "Well somewhat but you are always beautiful Jen" he said kissing her softly before rinsing himself off and moving out of the water and grabbing the shampoo before she could get it and smirking "You want this?" he asked her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes. What do I have to do to get it?" She asked, crossing her arms and smirking playfully. She had ideas, but she wanted to know. She moved forward to try and take it from him.

He glared right back at her and smirked "Nothing I just want it first" he said using it then handing it over to her. He washed his hair before he moved carefully giving her the room to use the water.

She chuckled, "You're a jerk, sometimes Jethro." She told him, shaking her head and going on to use it. She shifted slightly, moving past him to rinse her hair out. She looked up at him again and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you thank you very much" he said in his Elvis impression and chuckled putting his around her waist and his hand on her stomach while letting her finishes washing her hair.

She moved a bit out of the water, pulling her arms up around his neck and kissing him softly. "You're welcome." She chuckled softly, pulling away to run conditioner through her hair. The joys of long hair, she thought with a small smile.

He kissed her quickly as he heard the door downstairs open and Abby and Tony arguing. "Go ahead finish I'm done I'll go get them to shut up" he said stepping out quickly and wrapping a towel around his lower half and walking out into the bedroom to the door opening it and shouting downstairs "Knock it off you two unless you would like to spend the weekend in the house" he said before closing the door and finishing drying himself off and getting dressed.

She nodded, watching him leave before moving to finish her shower. She heard him yell and couldn't help but laugh softly. He certainly had his own way with kids. She finished and made her way out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and grabbing the extra to towel dry her hair. She took a breath, walking out into the bedroom and sitting down on the bed. She held the towel in one hand, leaning forward slightly and pinching the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes closed with pain.

He had just finished getting dressed when he saw her come out of the bathroom he saw her look. "You alright" he asked sitting next to her and putting her arm across her shoulder pulling her into his shoulder.

She shook her head, setting the extra towel in her lap and raising both her hands to rub her temples. "Headache. Bad headache." She mumbled softly, taking a few breaths before sitting up again. She smiled, "I'm okay." She told him, leaning over and kissing him softly before getting up to find clothing.

"You probably are just hungry or something. I'll go and start making dinner" he said kissing her softly back. "And I'll put the kids to work since it seems like there bored" he said hinting to the noise downstairs. He stood up and went downstairs letting Jenny get dress. "Ok all of you seem like your bored would you like some work to do?" he asked them causing them all to shut up and sit down he smirked and went into the kitchen looking in the fridge to figure out what to make.

Tony instantly went quiet when his father offered work and nodded toward the back door. "I'm sure we can find something to do." He suggested, making an awkward face before darting out into the backyard, quickly followed by the dog, and then everyone else except Ziva.

Jen finally made her way down stairs, wearing her jeans and one of Jethro's NIS tee's. She was about to turn to the kitchen, but paused, making her way into the living room. It was dark in there with the blinds closed. She made her way over and sat down on the floor in front of the couch, turning to face Ziva. "Hey," She said softly, smiling a little and moving her hand up to brush a lock of hair from the girl's face.

She didn't respond she was still upset that she had to miss school she loved school and she had really wanted to go today. She looked up at the TV some cartoon was on she didn't usually watch much TV but she really liked cartoons.

Jenny smiled a little, "Still mad at me, Hm?" She said quietly, resting her arm on the couch and her head in her hand, watching the girl a few more moments.

"Yes" she barked "Why didn't you let me go I'm not sick" she said coughing and sneezing she knew she was really sick but she didn't want to admit it. She turned around and faced the back of the couch.

She patted her head softly. "You certainly are stubborn." She told her softly, pushing herself up off the floor and walking into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and watched out the window a few moments before turning to face Jethro with a small smile. "Find anything yet?" She asked softly.

He looked at her he had heard Ziva barking at her just before but he put it out of his mind. "Yes" he said pulling out a box of chicken pieces and a bag of frozen vegetables and setting them on the counter.

She smiled, "Good. When do you want to tell them?" She asked, lowering her voice to Ziva wouldn't try to catch on to what they were talking about, in case she heard them.

"I think after dinner they are all really hyper after school all week so let them burn off their energy and we will tell them after" he said pulling open the box of chicken and setting the pieces on two baking sheets before preheating the oven.

Ziva had just gotten off the couch and walked into the kitchen as Jethro was playing with the oven. "Can I go outside and play please" she asked Jenny.

She nodded, resting her arms on the table and putting her head down. She took a few breaths before getting up and getting herself a glass of water. Anything to get rid of this headache. She leaned on the counter, taking a few drinks, she paused, looking down at Ziva. "You can sit outside. But I don't want you playing." She told her sternly.

She groaned and went back to the couch she didn't just want to sit out there and watch everyone else play she would prefer to just stay inside she was so bored she wanted to play she hated being sick.

Jenny sighed softly, going back to her water silently. She finally looked up at him again. "Should I feel bad for that?" She asked softly, looking over to the living room. She glanced at her watch and stood up, pulling a chair over to get into the cupboard above the fridge to get the Tylenol for Ziva. She sighed softly, "Call me if you need me." She teased, turning and walking back into the living room. "Hey, take this. When it kicks in you can go play for a while, alright?" She said softly, sitting down in front of the couch again.

He shook his head the kids sure knew how to push her buttons sometimes. "Oh yeah I am sure I'm going to need your help." he said smiling as she left the room

Ziva sat back up and smiled at Jenny and nodded. "I'm sorry" she said apologizing for being grumpy and mean. She took the Tylenol and smiled again.

Jenny ran a hand through Ziva's hair and smiled, "its okay. Trust me I know what it's like to be sick." She smiled a little, clearly keeping more to herself. "Come sit in the kitchen for a bit and once you feel better you can go outside, okay?" She said softly, smiling and getting up once more. She held out a hand for Ziva to join her.

Ziva nodded and smiled standing up and following Jenny into the kitchen and sitting down at the table watching Jethro put the chicken into the oven.

She leaned over to Ziva and whispered, "Let's see how long it take before he asks for my help." She giggled softly, keeping one arm over the back of Ziva's chair while they watched him.

Ziva bit her lip to keep from laughing to hard and smiled at Jenny.

Jethro looked up at the two of them he saw the look on Ziva's face. "Ok you two what's so funny?" he asked smiling at Ziva and glaring playfully at Jenny.

"Oh nothing, darling." She said dramatically, still snickering. "Maybe we should run before he comes after us for laughing at him." She whispered, smirking at his playful glare.

Ziva laughed and bit her tongue she didn't want him to figure out that they were laughing at him. She nodded to Jenny "Maybe" she said

He shook his head setting a pot of water on the stove to boil before he would add the vegetables to it. "Are you guys laughing at me? Because if you are you better run" he said glaring playfully

"Nope, No we're not laughing at you." She grinned, getting up, "Quick, let's go. He'll try and tickle you." She whispered, urging Ziva from her chair and making her way toward the back door.

Ziva got up and ran towards the door and opening it running outside.

Jethro started to run after them before they could get outside he caught Ziva before she could get outside. "Got you" he said smiling at her as he started to tickle her.

Jenny laughed softly, taking Ziva's hands and tugging gently to get her away from him. Though with how hard the three of them were laughing it was getting too hard to stand up even. "Come on! She's just a kid! Let her go!" She cried playfully.

"Not until you tell me what was so funny" he said easing up on the tickling to let her breath she already was sick and he didn't want her to stop breathing but then he started tickling again.

"Never" she said laughing hard at how ticklish she was.

"Take me instead! She's too young!" She was laughing so hard now, her headache was completely gone at least. She grinned, "Don't give in to his torture Ziva! He'll never know what it was!" She grinned.

"I don't think so" he said tickling her even more. "Oh she will give in wont you" he said smiling at her

"No I won't I will never tell you" he said laughing so hard that she almost could not breath.

Jenny had to catch herself on the wall, she was laughing too hard. "Come on, Jethro!" She laughed, moving and jumping onto his back. "Let her go!" She laughed, trying to pull him off the young girl.

"Hey this is not fair two against one" he said easing up his tickling of Ziva and putting her down he noticed the water starting to boil. "Jenny the water " he said quickly to get her off his back as he moved towards the stove to remove the cover.

She let go of him, laughing softly and pushing Ziva gently outside. "Go, quick before he gets you again." She chuckled, walking outside after her and sitting down on one of the chairs on the deck. She smiled a little, watching the dog come up to her and rest his head in her lap again, nudging at her belly softly. She chuckled, patting his head. "I know, Butch." She said softly, looking up to watch the five of them play.

Ziva ran outside and started to play with everyone else they were playing tag and since she just joined the game she was it but she didn't care she was happy to be playing.

Jenny smiled, leaning back and watching them while she absently pet Butch. She looked down at him and smiled. "Maybe you should go play too, since no one can catch Tony." She chuckled softly, scratching under his collar and looking up at the five of them chasing each other around.

Gibbs had just finished with the vegetables and the chicken was almost done he went to the door and opened it. "I think we should get one of the kids to set the table" he said to Jenny.

Jenny looked over and gave one of those real loud a harsh whistles, stopping every one of them in their tracks. She smirked, "I guess it really does work." She laughed, patting the dog's head. "Tony, Table. Go set it." She told him, watching him drop out of the game to help his father.

Gibbs let him inside "Hand wash them first" he said to make sure he did "So I didn't ask for your help so what are you going to tell Ziva" he asked smirking and letting her know that he knew what they had been laughing about. Before going back to the stove and taking out the chicken and setting the pieces on a plate.

Tony nodded, stretching as he made his way to the sink. He glanced over his shoulder when his dad went back to the door to say something to Jenny. When he came back he was silent for a moment, drying his hands on the towel before moving to set the table. "Dad, what's up with mom?" He asked, glancing toward the back door again.

Jethro watched Tony and sighed when he asked him that. "Tony she's fine but after supper were going to talk to all you kids about something but please don't say anything to the others I don't want anyone worrying" he said as he spooned the vegetables into a bowl.

He made a face, he could tell the man was lying to him. He shrugged it off, whatever it was would be dealt with after dinner anyway. He finished setting the table and turned to walk to the back door, telling everyone else to come inside.

Jethro put the chicken and vegetables on the table and watched as the kids came inside and took their seats he looked at Jenny who came in last shuffling everyone inside.

Jenny smiled at him, looking a little exhausted again. She sat down at the end of the table, resisting the urge to rub her temples in attempt to make the pain stop. Headaches, of all things she could have gotten, why headaches. She sighed softly, smiling and keeping it to herself.

Gibbs could see the look in Jenny's eyes even if the kids didn't notice he did. "Alright kids eat." he said smirking and paying a close eye on Jenny.

Jenny stayed silent the entire way through dinner, smiling a little at the excited but low chatter of all of them, including Tim explaining to Ziva what she'd missed that day.

When dinner was finished Jethro spoke. "Ok Tim Abby clean the table and then everyone meet me and your mom in the living room we need to talk to all of you" he said smiling at Jenny and nodding to her.

Jen sighed softly, getting up and setting her plate by the dish washer before retrieving another glass of water before silently making her way to the living room. She sat down on the couch, watching the dog make his way in before anyone else.

Abby nodded, getting up and making her way across the kitchen. "Tim, you do the table. I'll get the dishes." She told him while she moved around to get all the dishes and load the dish washer.

Tim nodded in agreement and started with the table as everyone else moved towards the living room

Jethro followed the kids and sat down next to Jenny and taking her hand and squeezing it gently letting her know that everything was going to be ok.

She turned slightly, moving so his arm was over her shoulders and snuggling close to him, keeping her eyes closed. "This headache is starting to make me nauseated." She said quietly, taking another drink from her glass and moving her hand up to take his hand that was resting on her shoulder.

"Its going to get better you know that" he said kissing her forehead and waiting for everyone to make their way into the living room. He pulled her in closer as she leaned her head against him.

She leaned her head against him, taking a deep breath and another drink of her water before looking up at them all. None of them looked impatient, and Abby and Tony even looked a bit worried. She gave them all a wary, but reassuring smile, staying leaned against Jethro. "I know it will," She said softly, looking a little tired still. "Could you-?" She asked, looking up at him for a moment.

"Could I tell them?" he asked her as he caressed her arm gently. "Ok guys well as I know you all have noticed things have been off lately with your mom and as I have assured everyone of you she is fine but there is something that you all need to know" he said looking to Jenny to see if she did want him to tell them.

She nodded, "Just tell them." She said, setting her glass on the table next to her and moving her arms around him, burying her face against his neck and trying to just ignore the pain. She expected some rather enthusiastic squeals from one or two of them, as was last time.

"Your mom is pregnant" he said bluntly seeing as he didn't want to beat around the bush about it. He watched all their faces as they took in the news.

Abby was of course the first to light up, grinning childishly with excitement about this news. Next was Katie, who was instantly at her mother, looking at her curiously for any sign of carrying a child. Tony smiled a little, looking clearly happy but in his boyish pride, he stayed silent and simply grinned.

Ziva wasn't sure how to respond to this news she was a little stunned but she smiled and Tim's eyes widened another one he though wow but he also smiled and jumped up and ran over to his mom.

Jethro chuckled. "Ok give her space" he said smiling at all of them and all their excitement about this he was glad that was their reaction instead of being angry or upset about it.

Jenny laughed softly, petting Katie's hair softly while she was carefully inspected, and looking up at Tim as he came over. "We still have a while to wait so don't get too excited yet." She laughed softly, looking over at Tim who had decided to join his younger sister.

Tim smiled and nodded and looked over at his dad and smiled before looking back at his mom and grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

HEY! Sorry haven't posted in awhile. Someone –cough .dinozzo cough- decided to go away and had chapter seven. 3…

WARNING. Chapter has is about a very deep subject. Causing the rating to go up.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jenny took in a sharp breath, the images so vivid and close. She panted softly, breaking into a cold night sweat. She thrashed a bit, crying out softly with fear, her voice shook as much as her body. "Please- stop-" She whimpered, flinching and whimpering softly once more. "Help-" She cried, clenching her fists, tears streaming down the sides of her face. In her sleep, all of it, but she didn't know. She felt something near her and instinctively pushed it away, a body, she was sure. Begging the touching to stop, sobbing now.

Gibbs woke up in a startle he turned around "Jenny- wake up your having a nightmare!" he said shaking her

"No! Don't touch me!" She cried, much louder, shoving him away and sobbing harder. "Just don't! Leave me alone!" She gasped, a level up from panting, her breaths shallow and painful, nothing but fear coursing through her entire body.

Katie jumped up, she'd been awake already, hearing her mom cry but that had set her off, making her scared. She moved to the first bed, waking up Abby and then running to wake up Tony. "Tony! Go help Mommy!" She whimpered, setting him off in an instant, he was up on his feet and out the door with his baseball bat.

He kicked the door open, flicking on the light. "Dad! What are you doing!" He yelled, making sure that Tim, Ziva, Abby and Katie all stayed back.

"Tony! For god sakes she's having a nightmare." he screamed as he shook Jenny again "Jenny-- its me; Jethro, your husband. You're safe," he said trying to wake her up. Clearly this wasn't just a normal nightmare.

Tony set his bat down, putting his arm out to the doorframe to keep everyone behind him. "Well wake her up!" He said in a harsh whisper, cringing slightly at her protests and screams of fear. It scared him. But now that he was looking he could tell she was asleep. He knew better, it would be best if his father dealt with it. He pulled the door closed, staying outside. "Go back to bed," He whispered, keeping a close eye on the door. When they all stood still, he gave Abby a look and she instantly turned and left with Katie and Tim, they all went to the small room that Katie and Abby shared. He looked down at Ziva and frowned. "Why are you still here?" He asked quietly, cringing as his mother cried out again.

Ziva cringed and ran back to her room. She was scared, she knew Jethro wasn't hurting her but she had never heard anyone scream like that from a nightmare. She ran under her blankets and hid.

"Jenny- come on, baby. Wake up. It's ok." He said shaking her again and trying so hard to get her to wake up. Clearly this was not just a normal bad dream.

She twisted trying to get away from him but let out another scream. She heard a voice, it was making the images go away, it was making the memories stop. She woke up with a start, in a cold sweat. She kept her eyes closed a few moments, continuing to cry. "Tell me it was all fake. It was just a bad dream." She sobbed softly, opening her eyes slowly. She was in a familiar room. Everything was back to the way it was before she'd fallen asleep. But the light was on. She squinted at the bright light, looking up at Jethro and turning, moving close to him. She gripped his shirt, crying into his chest and keeping close to him.

Tony heard her wake up and paused for a few moments before reluctantly making his way back to his room. What a wake-up-call on a Friday night. He sighed softly, dragging Tim from the girl's room back to his own bed. "Sleep, Tim." He ordered before walking across the room to his own bed and curling up. He wasn't going to sleep now; he was too worried about his mother. He lay there rigidly, staring at the dark window.

Gibbs put his arms around her and pulled her close reassuring her that it was just a nightmare at that it was over. "Jenny, it's alright. It's over; it was all just a dream." He was petting her hair and trying to get her to calm down. Clearly something was not right, Jenny wasn't like this when she had nightmares. "It's all over." He repeated.

She continued to sob, gripping his shirt like her very life depended on it. Her body ached everywhere, the memories were so vivid and painful. She wanted it to go away. She cried freely, which all on its own was highly unusual for her. That wasn't a nightmare; that was a night terror. She got as close to him as physically possible, slowly calming down.

He sat up a bit more, pulling her into his lap and just holding her and she sobbed. "It's ok your safe. Nothing is going to happen to you." He said as he continued to pet at her hair while she started to calm down a bit.

She finally, slowly calmed down, nuzzling his shoulder softly. "I hurt everywhere, Jethro." She whimpered softly, moving her arms up over his shoulders and snuggling closer. She sniffled a little, hugging him a little tighter.

"Jenny, what is going on? You have never had a dream like that before. For god sakes, the kids thought I was attacking you. What happened?" He asked her softly kissing and nuzzling her hair to make her feel safe.

"I… It was just a night terror..." She whimpered, wiping at her eyes. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to tell anyone. No one knew, and why should anyone now? What was done was done. She nuzzled his neck softly, snuggling even closer.

"Jenny, come on. Tell me. It's ok… you can tell me anything." He said as he continued to calm her down. He wiped at her tears and kissed her forehead.

She looked up at him, wiping at her eyes again. "What is there to tell you?" She sniffled, "It was just a nightmare... A really… bad one..." She said softly, looking down and starting to cry again. She rested one hand on her belly, weeping more softly and keeping one hand on his chest.

"Jenny… Your right eye just twitched. Talk." He ordered calmly, holding her close to make her feel safer as he continued to pet at her hair.

She broke into soft sobs again, putting her arms around his neck and moving her body close so quickly that she nearly knocked him backwards. She didn't want to tell him, she sobbed softly more. "René..." She whimpered. The memories of the dream made her entire body hurt.

He looked at her. "What?" He asked her, making her look at him as he wiped at her tears again. "Jenny please explain..." He begged

"He- René- I was so- so weak... I couldn't- couldn't stop him and I-" She sobbed again, shifting and looking away from him again. It had happened a while ago now, but it still made her feel so unfaithful and dirty. "I'm sorry Jethro I-I tried to stop hi-him." She whimpered, continuing to sob freely.

"René who's René? What happened what did he do?" he asked her holding her close whoever this guy was he was having a bad feeling about it.

She tried to get away from him; she wanted to shower. "He- I- I feel dirty, let me go." She begged, "I need to shower-" She whimpered, trying harder to get away from him.

"Jenny, no. Tell me what happened." He said. He had a feeling he knew what happened he was putting all the pieces together. "Jenny did he rape you?" He asked her, not letting her go.

She flinched at his words, feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline. She pulled herself away from him, stumbling off of the bed and running for the bathroom. She felt like she was going to be sick. She made it at least to the sink, but simply coughed. She couldn't throw up. She started to cry again, stumbling her way across the bathroom to turn on the shower.

He got out of bed and went to her gently grabbing her arm and turning him to her. "Jenny this is not your fault- you didn't do anything wrong." He said pulling her into his arm and not letting her go he was not hurting her but he had a tight grip on her to hold her close.

"Jethro, let me go." She sobbed, trying to pull away. "I just want to shower, I need to be clean." She cried softly knowing well that this was probably an impossible battle. He'd said the words that she'd refused to tell herself from the moment it happened. René Benoit had raped her and she'd been in complete denial of it.

"Jenny. You're not dirty." He said realizing how weird those words sounded. "Jenny, please just come back to bed and calm down." He said not letting his grip go he just wanted her to feel safe.

She leaned into him, crying harder. "I am. He makes me feel that way. He made me unfaithful." She sobbed into his chest, gripping at his shirt again. She was starting to feel safe again, but the images were burned into her memory like a brand. There were still echoes of pain all over her body.

He petted her hair and held her close. "Jenny you did nothing wrong you said it yourself you tried to stop him you couldn't and there is nothing you can say that will change that" he said. "Please- bed, now." he said.

She sobbed softly, her cried slowly but surely subsiding into soft whimpers. She wouldn't sleep again that night and she knew it. She crawled across the bed, needing to feel him close to her. She was shaking beyond her control but her crying had finally come to a stop.

He followed her and just held her to try and stop her from shaking. He was mad. No, he was furious. Who ever this René was, he was going to be sorry he ever even met Jenny. Sorry he was ever even born. He was going to make sure that he never saw daylight again that he would rot in prison.

When he lay down with her, she turned and snuggled close to him, nuzzling his shoulder softly. "I'm sorry... If I hurt you in my sleep." She whispered softly, kind of hoping he would get up and turn off the light before he fell asleep. "I'm sorry... I woke you up at all..."

"Jenny its ok you don't have to apologize I just wish you had told me sooner instead of holding it in…" He hugged her quickly and got up, turning off the light and getting back to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Jen sat at the table silently, staring at her tea while Ziva sat very awkwardly across from her eating breakfast. She was sitting rather rigidly while her youngest daughter watched her like a hawk. Why were those two up so early all the time, Jenny half wondered while she continued to stare at her tea. It was eight in the morning on a Saturday, she wasn't even so sure why she was up.

Ziva hadn't slept after last night's activities, she was scared. She knew it had been a nightmare, but she had also never seen anyone react like that because of a nightmare. She looked up and Jenny and smiled a bit. She saw Katie next to her watching Jenny too. She figured that Katie had the same thing on her mind.

Jenny glanced up at the both of them and pushed herself out of her chair, hugging the housecoat around her tighter, which was actually Jethro's. She made her way outside in the back yard, curling up on the chair outside and watching the grass. The sky was a little gray from the dawn still breaking but the chill didn't seem to bother her. She hadn't slept at all and she'd been feeling pretty apathetic. She rested a hand on her belly, taking a drink from her tea and staring at the wood of the deck.

Gibbs had just woken up and saw that Jenny wasn't in bed anymore, he looked at the clock and shook his head. Those girls got up way to early it was the weekend for christ sakes. He stumbled out of bed and headed downstairs quietly he didn't want to wake up the kids that actually wanted to sleep in. He went into the kitchen and smiled at the girls "You do realize that it is a weekend you should still be in bed" he said as he noticed that the back door was unlocked he went outside knowing that's where Jenny was. "Morning" he said as he walked outside and sat down next to her.

Katie looked up just as her father came in while she was sliding off of her chair and picking up her bowl to put in the sink. "No, you just sleep too much Daddy." She grinned, walking to the sink and stretching to put the bowl on the counter before making a beeline to the living room for Saturday morning cartoons.

Jenny looked up at him and smiled a little. "Morning." She said quietly, taking another drink of her tea before looking out at the grass again. She looked over her shoulder at a scratching on the door and got up, letting Butch out into the yard for a morning run around. She sat down again, looking over at Jethro. "I'm sorry I woke you up." She mumbled quietly, snuggling more into his housecoat.

He caressed her cheek gently "Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness" he teased smiling at her. "How are you feeling this morning" he asked pulling her into his lap and holding her protectively.

She set her cup down on the small patio table and snuggled into him when he held her. "I'm tired." She said honestly. After all she hadn't slept much at all after that. She'd only gotten up so early because she'd been so sick of just laying there all night.

That's not too surprising I'm sure you didn't sleep well after that nightmare" he said caressing her arm gently. "You can go back to bed if you want too, I'll keep an eye on the girls and I'm guessing the others will be sleeping for awhile anyways" he said

She shook her head. "I don't want to sleep." She said, looking up at him. She really was exhausted, but she almost feared going to sleep and it was starting to upset her body. Her stomach was feeling a little off, her head felt a little light, but she wanted to do anything but sleep now. She moved her arms up around his neck and nuzzled his shoulder sleepily

You don't have to be afraid Jenny. No one is ever going to hurt you again" he said holding her tight and protectively trying to make her feel safe.

She got a little tense when he spoke. "Jethro, who's going to stop him from doing it again?" She asked, sitting up and resting her hands on his chest. She tilted her head softly, looking a lot more worn and tired than she had in a long time. Perhaps the sudden drop of caffeine wasn't helping, and it had been well over three months now since it had happened. She couldn't even be sure if it was His or Jethro's baby. She looked away from him at the thought.

Because you're going to tell me who he is and I am going to make sure it never happens again" he said calmly he was going to make sure that the bastered who did this to her paid. "Jenny when did it happen" he asked her as he caressed her face gently again

She leaned into his hand. "I don't... Uhm... ... three or so months ago..." She mumbled, looking away from him again and moving her hand up to rest against his hand.

He turned her face gently so she was looking at him. "Jenny this is not your fault." he said he knew now that the baby might not be his but that wasn't something that they needed to worry about for the moment. He pulled her head in gently so she was lying against him.

She nuzzled his throat softly, taking a slow and rigid breath. She closed her eyes and tightened her hold on him slightly, still a little scared to sleep. She felt safe right there, though. She found herself quickly in a very slow and quiet sleep, snuggled close to him like he was the only thing to keep her alive. She half wondered in her subconscious what had changed there, she used to be so independent and she used to want to be always on her own.


	9. Chapter 9

Paula was walking home from school with Tony, she was glad that she had finally been able to come over after not seeing him out of school for a couple weeks. She held his hand and looked at him and smiled.

He stopped her for a moment, letting his sister get ahead quite a bit before pulling her over and kissing her. He moved a hand through her hair dragging it on a few more moments before finally breaking away. "I'm pretty sure my parents will be out... for a while." He said quietly, watching her reaction carefully.

She squeaked softly and kissed back biting her lip when the kiss was broken. "Oh really? Sounds like we will get some time alone" she said smirking at him and smiling. She knew what he was thinking and it would not be the first time they had if they ended up doing that.

He smirked, turning and walking with her again. "Perhaps," He agreed, pulling her a little closer and putting an arm over her shoulders. "Not that it would be a problem," He purred, kissing her hair softly. "As long as dad doesn't find out." He almost shuddered at the thought, pulling her gently around the corner toward the house.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes. You dad is a great guy but I don't think I would want to hear his reaction to that either" she said chucking softly. She let him lead her toward his house she knew where it was but she didn't mind being led. "What about your brother and sisters?" she asked kissing him softly.

"They'll be in the back yard with the dog and Tim would probably be in the livingroom playing video games anyway," He shrugged a bit, still smiling. "It probably would be so much safer to do this at your house you know," He said quietly, kissing her again. "I mean- I know mom won't care... It's dad I'm scared of." He laughed softly, walking up and opening the door. He held it open for her, waiting for her to go first.

She kissed back and laughed before she walked into the house. "My dad would kill you Tony if he found out." she said looking at him and around the area of the house waiting to make sure no parents came out from somewhere.

He laughed, "Well then I guess neither of them should find out. I mean- Mom already knows, but I know she wouldn't tell dad." He told her, kissing her again and pulling her toward the stairs.

She bit her lip and smiled as she walked with Tony towards the stairs. She pushed him up the stairs slowly once they got there kissing him the entire way up and giggled when she almost fell. "Well they are not finding out from me so I don't see how they will find out" she said

He smirked, grabbing her and pressing her against the wall so she wouldn't stumble again. He kissed her again, more deeply and eagerly this time. "Then what the hell are we waiting for?" He smirked, pulling her into his room and kicking the door closed. "I mean I don't know, my dad's pretty oblivious some times. I'm surprised he hasn't caught Abby yet." He smirked, pushing her toward the bed gently and wedging a chair against the door under the handle to keep it from opening. He threw his backpack aside, along with hers and moved over to the bed, pushing her down and kissing her again.

She squeaked when she was pushed agasint the wall. Once they were in his room she kissed him back deeply and waited for him to move the chair she chucked to herself like if someone came to the door they would not know what was going on. She laughed. "I didn't know Abby was." she said squeaking as she fell on the bed and kissed him back.

He moved his hand up her leg pulling it up slightly and resting his weight evenly between her legs. He continued kissing her, running a hand through her hair and kissing down her neck slowly. He bit her softly, moving his hand further up her leg and under her skirt.

She kissed him and grabbed his head pulling him in for a deep kiss as he moved his hand up her leg. She smiled and her heart raced it always did when they did this not because she didn't want it but because there was always a chance they would get caught which made it even more exciting.

He smiled a bit, running his hand down between her legs, along her underwear and pressing against her damp heat softly. He groaned a little, biting at her bottom lip playfully and relishing in the rush that was running through him. He knew it was more than dangerous, doing this in his house and he considered perhaps packing it up and taking it to her house since her dad was out, again, for the week.

She moaned sofly bitting at her own lip to quiet herself. She smirked and moved her legs apart abit more edging him on the quicker they got this done the quicker they could forget about getting caught.

He smirked at how she urged him on and moved slightly, tugging the fabric aside and gently forcing one finger into her already very wet entrance. He groaned softly, kissing her deeply again and continuing to move his hand at an evenly fast pace, getting her more ready.

Jethro had just gotton home and he noticed that all the kids minus Tony were in the back. He thought that was weird Tony loved being outside with the dog. He headed upstairs and knocked on his door before trying to open it and realizing there was something blocking it. "Tony what is going on in there" he ordered trying again to open the door.

Tony squeaked, nearly jumping off of her. He moved his hand away, tugging her skirt back down and hastily moving the chair across the room. He pulled the door open, glancing around quickly. "Nothing, Why would you think something is going on in here, Dad?" He said quickly.

Paula didn't say a word she wasn't sure if she should keep quiet she looked over to the window wondering if she should climb out it or just wait maybe Tony could get his dad to go away. Yeah right she thought to herself

"Anthony your door is blocked and if I saw correctly there is an extra pair of shoes down stairs I want this door opened now" he said crossing his arms he knew what was going on at least he knew they were doing more then just kissing in the room to have it closed and blocked.

He glanced back nervously, backing up and pulling the door open. "We were't doing anything, dad. I don't know why you couldn't open the door. It wasn't blocked. Or anything." He inspected the door as if it were jammed or something, silently praying that his mother would come up and save the day.

He raised his eyebrow he knew his son was lying to him. "Really" he said inspecting the room and looking at Paula's nervous face he knew what they had been doing and it made his really angry that he son would dream of doing that in this house. "I think Paula should go home and you and me are going to have a talk" he said glaring slighly at his son.

"Yes sir." He said, looking at the floor. He looked up at Paula with a slight grimace. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Paula..." He said quietly, looking up behind his father when he caught a glimpse of red hair.

Jen paused, looking over Jethro's shoulder, "Mm, what's going on? Tony, Jethro?" She looked between the two, walking inside. She could tell by the awkward tension that Paula was being sent home right about then. "Paula," She smiled, holding out a hand, "I'll drive you home."

Paula got up and walked out the room quickly not looking at Jethro thankful that Jenny showed up just then she smiled at her and nodded she knew that Jenny didn't care. "Ok Thanks" she said

Jethro looked at Jenny and smiled and raised an eyebrow trying to tell her what had happened without words. "Anthony how about I get the truth." he said pointing to the bed signaling for him to sit down as he sat in the chair.

She nodded, picking up Paula's back pack and walking out behind her. She shot Jethro a warning look before pushing past him gently and making her way down stairs behind the young girl.

Tony coward slightly, ducking away from his father when he pointed. He sat down awkwardly, swallowing hard and keeping his eyes on the floor, clearly tense and expecting a headslap in the least. "What is there to tell you that you don't already know?" He asked quietly.

He crossed his arms and glared at him. "So you lied to me then, you and Paula were in here getting ready to have sex If you weren't already in the middle of it" he barked

Tony whimpered slightly, flinching away from him. "I didn't want to look like even more of an idiot-" He started, sighing and stopping himself. He knew there was no point in arguing. When his dad was pissed, he was pissed and that was that. He had no chance of winning now. He looked away from him, taking a breath. "Sorry." He said quietly.

"So you were having sex in this house and you thought that it was ok?" he barked as his mind rasied had this happened before. Jenny seemed to know something that look she had given him.

N-no we weren't. And I'm not lying!" He shot, looking up at him finally. "Besides, even if we were it's not like we're being stupid!" He cried, glaring at his father now. He was going to have to stand up to him sooner or later. "And I don't want you sitting here and yelling at me accusing me of doing something that I'm not!"

"Anthony sit down" he ordered. "Well clearly you were doing more then just kissing to had the door blocked" he yelled.

He sat down instantly, keeping his glare hard. "Yeah but we weren't having sex!" He narrowed his eyes further. He wasn't going to lie, if his father wanted the truth then by all means, he could have it.

He nodded. "Fine, but were you planning on it? If I hadn't come when I did would you have?" he asked him contolling his anger

Tony thought about that for a moment, "Uh, yeah. It's not like we haven't before," He put his hands on either side of him, giving his father a very simple expression. Not a sarcastic one, one that simply said he was a little confused that his father hadn't known.

He took a breath to contol his anger. "Anthony you are 15 years old and having sex and you don't see a problem with that." he asked

Tony made a thoughtful face, mocking like he were thinking about that. "Uuh... No." He quirked an eyebrow, "But I'm assuming that you do..." He suggested, keeping that same rather confused expression on his face. He just didn't get how his mother and father could have such different opinions on the subject.

"Tony what would you do if she ended up pregnant? Protection doesn't always work." he said glaring at him. He could not believe his 15 year old son was having sex.

Well considering we are -always- careful and she's on the pill..." He sighed, looking away from him, "Mom doesn't seem

"As I pointed out that doesn't always work you and your sister are proof of that.' he said glaring. "Your mother knows" he yelled that pissed him off even more he could not believe that she knew and let it happen and hadn't even told him.

He flinched, cringing inwardly when his father yelled. His eyes widened at the comment about him and Abby being an accident. He stared in disbelief, unable to even find words for that.

He saw the look on Tony's face. "Not that me and your mother weren't happy about it just wasn't planned" he added not wanting Tony to feel like he wasn't wanted. "Tony I don't want you to end up in a situation where you cant be a kid your 15 and have your whole life to have sex." he stood up and went over to him and headslapped him hard. "Stay up here until dinner then me you and your mother are going to talk somemore" he said leaving the room.

Tony turned away from him, refusing to even talk to him let alone look at him after that. He didn't flinch when he was headslapped, keeping his eyes on the floor. He almost wanted to cry. How could he say something like that? He looked up, "Well maybe me and Paula just aren't as stupid as you." He growled, slamming the door after him and moving to lay on his bed. He turned his music on rather loud, putting his headphones on and glaring hard at the wall.

Jenny walked back into the house, hanging her keys and flinched as a door slammed up stairs. She looked over to see Jethro coming down stairs and made a face, "Jethro, what did you say to him?" She said in a hard voice, crossing her arms.

"Trying to get through his head why he should be having sex at fifteen I told him that protection doesn't always work and that he and Abby would proof of that" he said quietly. "I think it made him feel like we didn't want them, which was not my intention at all." he added. He pulled her towards the bedroom so no one else would hear them talking

She pulled away from him, "Jethro!" She glared, "How could you say that to him?!" She sighed with frustration, pulling him toward the basement. She knew if they went up stairs that Tony would probably try to listen. She shook her head, moving away from him and making her way down stairs, sitting down on the small chair near the work bench and waiting rather impatiently for him.

Jen maybe if we were on the same page with this whole him having sex..." he started saying but stopped himself what he has said was not her fault. "To knock some sence into his head. I also told him that it wasn't like we weren't happy to have him and Abby in our lives." he said leaning against the work bench.

"Jethro that's not the point. And what the hell do you want me to do about it?!" She hissed, standing up quickly and cornering him at the work bench. She narrowed her eyes threateningly. "He's fifteen years old and the more we tell him he can't do it, the more he's going to want to. You were young once too, Jethro. I've heard the stories from your father." She crossed her arms, keeping a steady glare.

"Jen what happens when he ends up being a father at 16. Its hard even for us to raise our kids and we are married and have the money to afford it." he said glaring back at her. "Yeah you may have heard stories doesn't mean I don't regret it to some level." he added

"Because I know both of them are responsible. And I know very well they would come to- well, Me alot sooner than you." She glowered, "I know that if something like that were to ever happen Paula would come to me before anyone!" She took a breath to calm herself, resting a hand on her belly and closing her eyes for a moment. She calmed herself a bit, "Jethro, I know that our son is smart. And I know he would do the right thing. But I'm not saying what you said was the smartest thing to say. I don't care how angry you were."

"Jenny I'm not saying I would not be there if it was to happen but Jenny he is 15 he still has school to get through, I don't want him to end up losing his childhood to be a parent and yes they are resposible to some extent but so are so many other people who end up pregnant when not planning it can still happen." he said. "And I realize that but I cant take it back now and I will talk to him about it after dinner." he said glarring at her.

She shook her head, turning away from him and making her way upstairs. She didn't want to hear anymore it was upsetting her stomach. She slammed the basement door, leaning on it and taking a breath before finally turning and walking out to the back yard and sitting down on the steps to watch the rest of them.

Jethro was frustrated he wasn't done talking to her but he would leave her alone for now. He picked up the piece of sanding paper and started working on his boat.

*Jen looked down as the dog trotted over and made himself comfortable with his head in her lap.

Abby looked up when Butch wandered away and smiled a little, walking over to sit next to her mother. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, quietly, watching Tim, Ziva and Katie continue on with the rough housing. Which Ziva was clearly winning.

Ziva was laughing with Tim and Katie attacking Tim with Katie's help. She was obivious to whatever was going on in the house and with Jenny.

Jenny looked down at Abby and smiled, giving her a one arm hug. "Go play with Ziva and you sister and brother." She said, pushing her gently, "I'm fine, just having an off day." She leaned back slightly as Abby gave her belly extra attention before taking off again. "Come on, Ziva, go easy on them," She called, laughing softly and continuing to pet Butch.

Ziva smiled and nodded giving to a bit of a break. She looked to Abby. "Where's Tony?" she asked it was always fun attacking him because he was abit of a challange.

Abby shrugged a bit, "I don't know," She said softly, catching the young girl off guard and tackling her down, twisting so that she got the most of the fall. "It doesn't matter we'll beat him later."

Ziva laughed. "Hey no fair I wasn't ready" she said fighting her way against Abby but wasnt having any luck. Abby was to strong but it also made it more fun.

Abby laughed softly, letting her go and rolling away, getting up and working to catch her breath. "Okay, I'm done for." She said, retiring to the porch once more. She glanced up at Jenny and then looked back at Ziva, "Ziva, come help me." She told her, getting up and making her way inside. Her mother didn't look like she was feeling so well and her dad and Tony weren't around so she figured perhaps she'd be nice and get Ziva to help her make dinner

Ziva got up and sighed she didn't want to be she did as she was told she went over to Abby and nodded. "Ok" she said smiling abit


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Ziva was walking towards home when Ari came up behind her and poked her shoulder. Ziva didn't look behind her. She knew who it was without looking behind. "Shalom" she said waiting till he came beside her. "How are you?" she asked him

He grinned, looking down at her, "Shalom, Ziva." He replied softly, "I am alright, how about you? What's it like now with this new family?" He asked, speaking fluent Hebrew with her. The one person around there he could do that with.

She smiled. "I'm good glad schools over for the day. And the family is ok. There nice and everything, just its so different." she answered happy to be speaking Hebrew she hadn't spoke it in so long.

He grinned, "Well, I guess it is better than being stuck in a foster home, hmm?" He suggested, "Want to come over for a bit? Be in a place where you can actually feel like you are at home?" He looked down at her.

Ziva wanted to she missed spending time with people who understood her. She smiled and nodded. "Yes that would be great" she said. She knew she should tell someone where she was going but she figured no one would notice her gone with the other kids keeping Jenny busy.

Ari nodded, leading her out toward his house where he lived with his mother. "Don't you have to tell someone?" He asked, looking down at her.

Jenny watched Tony, Abby and Katie come in, quickly followed by Tim. She scratched Butch's head as he sat on the floor next to her chair, his head in her lap. "Timmy," She said softly, watching the other three retreated to their usual after school routines.

Ziva shook her head. "No. I'm sure no one will notice" she said smiling and following Ari. Part of her felt maybe she should tell someone but part of her wanted to just be able to go and come without telling anyone

Timmy came into the house and smiled at his mom. "Hi mom" he said going to the fridge to get a drink. He got some water before going over to and petting butch.

"Where's Ziva?" She asked, putting her hand on her growing belly and shifting slightly. She sighed, shifting again. The baby had started moving already and today it was just getting on her short nerves.

He looked up and her and shrugged. "I don't know I thought she was ahead of me. I figured she was already home" he said shrugging it off. He figured maybe she was walking slowly and she would be home soon.

Jenny frowned, standing up with a frustrated sigh. "Okay, well go do your homework if you have to." She leaned forward, kissing his head before walking over to the kitchen. "And take the dog out to the back yard." She'd give it about twenty minutes. She went into the kitchen to get herself some water.

Timmy nodded and led the dog to the backyard before grabbing his backpack and heading upstairs. He had a bit of homework and the faster he got it done the better.

Jenny smiled, watching him walk away. She drank her water and stared out the window a few moments, hand resting against her belly. "Ziva?" She called softly, hearing the front door open and assuming it was her. Jethro said he'd be coming home early, but she wasn't sure how early.

Jethro walked in and heard Jenny calling for Ziva. "Hey. How are you?" he asked walking over to her and resting his hand on her stomach. He saw the look on her face. "Is everything ok?" he asked her

She sighed, "Sorry, irritable because of this baby." She smiled, "She won't stop moving," She rest a hand on his, pressing his hand a little more against her belly. Perhaps he'd feel it now? She smiled, leaning back against him. "And Ziva hasn't come home yet."

He smiled and shook his head. "I don't feel anything yet Jenny" he said slightly deflated he really wanted to feel the baby. He nodded. "I'm sure she will be home any minute now." he said leaning over and kissing her softly.

She moved an arm around his neck and kissed back softly. "Give it another week, baby, and I'm sure you'll be able to feel it." She saw his deflated expression and couldn't help but chuckle, kissing him again. She looked over at the clock and sighed. "Okay, ten more minutes and that's it. Where the hell could she be?" She asked, taking a deep breath to calm the baby inside of her.

He smiled and kissed her again. "I know I'll feel it eventually" he said looking up at the clock. "Maybe one of the kids knows where she is? Maybe she had to stay after school for something?" he asked her.

"Why don't you go ask Abby? I have to pee. Again." She rolled her eyes, clearly very frustrated by this fact. She kissed him softly and turned to walk away from him.

He chuckled under his breath. He knew what she was going through wasn't easy but it made her so much sexier. He went over to the living room where the kids were playing video games. "Abby. You have any idea where Ziva is?" he asked her.

Abby looked up and frowned, "Mm. Nope. She was with her Ari friend after school. But I thought she was behind us." She told him, looking at him carefully.

He glared at the mention of a boy. "Ari? Who's that?" he asked her. Staying calm for the moment. He had the habit of being angry at one kid and taking it out on another.

"A guy in my class, I don't really know him. He speaks Hebrew all the time and pretty much keeps to himself." She told him, glancing back at the game. Still wasn't her turn yet. She looked back up at her father and frowned, "Why?"

Ziva with an older guy who speaks Hebrew. He really didn't like the sound of that. "Just wondering." he said walking back into the kitchen and waiting for Jenny to come back. Maybe she would know where this guy lives.

Jenny walked back into the kitchen, making a face at Jethro and chuckling. "What's with you? You look like something was stuck up your- never mind. What's wrong?" She asked, resting both hands on her belly.

He shook his head. "Who is Ari?" he asked her hoping she would know and tell her that Ziva didn't like him anymore or something.

"Haswari?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Uh, Ziva's half brother what does he have to do with anything?" She asked, walking over to him and resting her hands against his chest. She tilted her head, looking up at him and making a thoughtful face.

His anger deflated. Half brother good he thought. "Abby mentioned she saw her with him earlier walking home from school. I'm assuming she is at his place." he said as he put his hands on her stomach.

She made a face, "Hmm... Why the hell would she be there?" She wondered aloud, moving her arms around him and resting her head against his chest. She was exhausted, "You think she's there?" She asked, without looking up at him.

"I don't know why she would be there. But either way she is in trouble for not telling someone where she was going." he said pulling her into his lap. "Do you want me to go get her?" he asked her

"Aah, I'll go with you, I'm sure Tony and Abby can hold the fort while we're gone." She sighed with frustration, pulling her hair back and setting it in a low pony tail. "Tony," She called over her shoulder. "Your father and I are going out to get Ziva. Start dinner," She called, hearing a protest from the living room she chuckled. "You'll do it because you love your pregnant mother and she's tired." She protested back, reaching for Jethro's keys from the key hook.

He listened to make sure Tony did as he was told. Before taking the keys from her. "I'll drive you just tell me where it is." he said taking her hand and pulling her towards the door. "Besides like you just said you're tired." he added kissing her softly.

"And you're a bastard." She grinned, kissing back softly and walking out to the car with him. She climbed into the passenger seat, giving him the address. It wasn't too far from the school anyway, so it wouldn't be hard to find.

He glared at her. "Thanks" he said as he got into the car and started it. He backed out of the driveway and drove in the direction. "Question. How is it that you know everything about our kids and they tell me nothing?" he asked her. He didn't like the fact that he didn't know these things.

"Because they love me more," She teased, resting her hand on his arm. "Try talking to them. Rather than at them." She knew it was difficult, with him being a marine and all, but it really did help. "Just, sit down and talk with them." She repeated, rubbing his arm softly with a sweet smile.

He smiled a bit and nodded. "I do have a habit of just telling them what to do." he said. "You don't think I'm too hard on them do you?" he asked. He may of been this hard guy on the outside and at work but when it came to his kids he really did worry that he would screw up something and they would hate him.

She smiled, "I think you just need to try and be less of a gunny and more of a father, baby." She said softly, leaning over and kissing his shoulder softly. She pointed at the house about a block and a half up. "Right there." She said softly.

He nodded. He pulled into the driveway. I'm hoping this is the place" he said teasing he knew he had the right place. He took a breath and got out of the car and waited for Jenny.

Jenny got out, closing the car door and walking up to the house. She rang the doorbell, resting one hand on her back while she waited for someone to open the door.

Jethro followed her and stood and waiting till the door opened to see a teenager come to the door who he guessed was Ari.

Jenny smiled a little, "Ari." She said softly, looking him evenly in the eyes. For a boy of fourteen, he was her height exactly. "Is Ziva here?" She asked softly.

Ari smiled a little, "Jenny," He nodded; they were clearly familiar with each other. "And... Mr. Gibbs?" He said uneasily, through a thick accent.

Gibbs looked at Jenny and then at the boy. Really he needed to get to know his kids better. He nodded to reassure the boy that he wasn't going to kill him.

Ari nodded a little, "Yes. I am sorry, did you not know?" He asked, looking over his shoulder and calling for the younger girl. He looked back up at Gibbs warily and backed away from the door a little to allow them to see inside where Ziva was sitting at the table.

Ziva looked up at Jenny and Jethro she gulped she knew she was in trouble. She got up and walked over to the door. "H-Hi" she said looking down at the floor.

Jenny looked at Ziva, putting a finger under her chin and making her look up. "Time to come home, Ziva. You can see Ari another time." She gave Ari an apologetic look and looked up at Jethro. They'd have a bit to talk about after this.

Ziva bit her lip and nodded. She looked back at Ari. "I guess I'll talk to you at school tomorrow" she said.

Jethro looked down at Ziva and gave her a look before looking up at Ari and smiling abit. "I'm sure we will see you again soon" he said

Ari smiled, "See you later," He nodded, smiling back at Jenny and Jethro before retreating back into the house and closing the door.

Jenny sighed softly, "You. Car, now." She ordered softly, pointing toward the car and then crossing her arms, following silently.

Ziva felt her stomach turning as she slowly walked towards the car. She didn't say anything she knew she would have plenty of time to talk after they were done yelling at her.

Jethro followed letting Jenny take the lead in talking to her. He knew Ziva felt more comfortable with talking to Jenny.

"We'll talk when we get home." She said softly, getting into the passenger seat and resting her hands on her belly. She frowned a little, "Stop moving," She mumbled, rubbing her belly slowly.

"Yes ma'am" she said as she got into the back seat and buckling in and looking at her shoes.

Jethro started the car and drove back to the house. Trying to calm his anger slightly.

"Jethro, calm down." She growled her hypersensitivity with being pregnant, she could feel the tension coming off of him and it was making her anxious and a little strung out and she didn't like it.

He took a breath and relaxed nodding. "Some is sensitive" he said. Pulling into the driveway. He looked over at Jenny before looking behind at Ziva who was still looking at her feet.

Ziva undid her seat belt not sure if she should go into the house or wait

"Yes I am!" She snapped, recoiling a little. "Sorry," She sighed softly. She was a little tense and she knew a few ways she could take care of that. But that was later. "House, Ziva." She said softly, getting out of the car and walking up to the house.

Jethro was abit surprised. Jenny very rarely snapped like that. He waited for Ziva to get out of the car shaking his head at how slowly she was walking to the house before he got out and locked the door. "Ziva you can move faster than that" he said softly to get her to pick up the pace

Ziva heard what Jethro had said and moved abit quicker into the house and tried to make her way up to her room hoping that no one would stop her.

Jenny nodded, "Go on. I'll be up in a minute." She said softly, turning back to the door and stepping back outside, closing the door and stopping Jethro before he could get inside.

Jethro smirked a bit at how quickly she tried to get up to her room before focussing her attention on Jenny. "I didn't mean to make you so tense" he said rubbing her arms gently.

She moved a little closer to him, leaning up to kiss him. "You have to make it up to me later," She said softly, kissing him again and moving an arm up around his neck. She kept one hand on the door knob, purring with satisfaction. "Because. I can't relax, and I don't like being uptight."

He kissed her smirking. "Sounds like a plan. You sure you're going to be ok talking to Ziva?" he asked wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

She leaned against him and nuzzled his neck softly. "Yes, but you so owe me." She said softly, taking a deep breath. She pulled away from him, "Go make sure Tony started dinner, please." She walked upstairs and knocked on the door softly before walking into Ziva's room.

Jethro nodded and walked into the kitchen to see Tony and Abby working at making pasta.

Ziva looked up slightly when she heard her door open. "I'm sorry" was all she said hoping that, that would help her even if only a little bit.

Jenny sighed softly, "I was a bit worried, Ziva... I don't like it when everyone comes home and you aren't there and I have no idea where you might be." She said warily, sitting down next to her and shifting in discomfort at her fussing baby.

"I know I should have called or something" she said hugging her legs and looking away from Jenny. "I just really wanted to hang out with Ari. I don't know why I didn't call" she said

Jenny sighed softly, "Look, Ziva." She said softly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not mad at you, I was just really worried." She told her, resting her free hand on her belly. Given her recent past she couldn't be more carefully. "Next time, make sure you call me or Jethro, or at least tell Tony or Abby where you are going, okay?" She pleaded, looking down at her.

Ziva looked up at her and nodded. "Ok I will." she said. "So I'm not in trouble?" she asked her smiling a little bit.

"I don't want you playing any video games or watching any TV today," Not that she really had to worry about it because it was rare Ziva did that. "And no music. If you have homework, I want it done right after supper and you're going to bed early tonight." She stood keeping a hand on her belly and holding a hand out to Ziva, "Now come on, I'm sure dinner is almost ready."

She nodded as her smile faded slightly. She stood up and followed Jenny downstairs to the kitchen.

Jenny was kind of glad that Tony and Abby had decided to go with pasta because she was actually rather hungry for once. She helped Tim set the table and leaned on the counter to watch Tony and Abby silently. She felt someone watching her and looked up across the room at Jethro, narrowing her eyes slightly at the expression on his face. She couldn't help but break into a smile, looking away from his lusted expression and blushing a little.

Jethro smirked he knew Jenny was blushing he loved how he could tease her with no words just with the way he looked at her. He made sure that Tony and Abby were not in need of any help.

She walked over and pushed him out of the room just out of earshot and line of vision of the kids. "Would you stop that before I don't let you eat dinner at all." She ordered, glaring at him playfully, while being shorter than him it was rather unintimidating.

"Oh really and you're going to stop me?" he asked her glaring back before looking to make sure none of the kids were looking and bit her bottom lip gently.

She grabbed his arms, clawing roughly to keep from moaning. She hated when he did that, it always got her so worked up. "Damn you," She purred, moving her arms around his neck to pull him a little closer. She glared at him carefully for a moment before kissing him roughly.

He smirked and kissed back roughly "Yes? I'm sorry did that bother you?" he asked being sarcastic before biting her lip again.

She growled softly, "That's it, one more time and I'm going to tell them to just eat and go outside and I'm going to deal with you upstairs." She narrowed her eyes, clawing his shoulders again and kissing him once more when he bit her again.

He kissed her roughly. "Oh really what are you going to do?" he asked her smirking and biting her lip a third time he knew he was getting himself into trouble but he also knew that as soon as they had sex she would be less tense.

She groaned softly, "You." She purred, moving her body forward to grind slowly against him before turning and walking away from him, back into the kitchen. She smiled, rubbing at her cheeks a bit to will the flush pink away. She moved over to retrieve plates for them. "Ziva after dinner you can do your homework outside, it's nice out and you should enjoy it while it lasts since it's supposed to rain the rest of the week anyway." She smiled.

Jethro smirked and followed her into the kitchen. "Abby dishwasher. Tim take Butch for a walk" he said as he brushed by Jenny squeezing her hip gently.

She growled at him, glaring at the discreet gesture. "And Tony, you can take Katie and play in the back yard or you can all walk with Butch." She nodded, sitting down at her usual spot at the table while she waited.

Jethro smirked he loved how much he was turning her on. He sat down across from her smirking at her and glaring playfully.

She glared back, keeping a challenging gaze on him most of the time, and avoiding his eyes most of the way through dinner. Once she was finished she got up and set her plate down on the counter. She walked up behind Tony, kissing the top of his head and playing her favourite part of 'embarrassing mom'. "Thank you, Tony." She said, walking over to Abby and doing the same. "Now, if anyone needs me. I'll be laying down." She nodded, glaring at Jethro before retreating up the stairs to her room.

Abby got up as well, smiling as her mother smothered her with thanks for the deed. "You're welcome," She said in unison with Tony before going to unload the dishwasher so she could load it again.

Ziva got up putting her plate on the counter before running up to her room getting her math book and pencil case and going outside and sitting at the table to start her home work.

Timmy also placed his plate on the counter before grabbing Butch's lease and attaching it to his collar and pulling him towards the front door calling out that he was leaving.

Once the kids were all doing something Jethro headed upstairs walking into his and Jenny's room. "You wanted to see me?" he asked her in a lusty voice crawling across the bed and biting her lip again.

She glared at him the whole time he made his way over, laying back and arching up as he bit her lip. "Yes, I did." She purred, kissing him deeply and hooking an arm around his neck to force him against her body. "Damn you for getting me all worked up like this. Fix it." She ordered, grinning deviously, and moving her hips up to grind against him

He bit her lip again and smirked running her hands down her sides. "And if I don't?" he asked her kissing her neck biting at it roughly.

She cried out softly, tilting her head back. "I'll do it myself and make you watch." She moaned softly, moving her hips to grind him with a steady rhythm.

He bit at her neck again. "Oh really and what's stopping me from I don't know. Leaving the room. Or Tying you up and not letting you?" he said smirking something had come over him. Maybe the excitement of the day but he was in an unusually mood.

She shivered at the thought. "You wouldn't dare tie me down, Jethro." She growled softly, moving a hand through his hair and tugging softly. She continued to grind up against him, "What are you thinking about doing to me?" She asked, nuzzling his neck softly and biting down roughly.

"Oh really and what will you do if I do?" he asked her smirking and kissing her behind her ear. "I don't know maybe tie you up and go take a shower" he said teasing her. "Or maybe bring you so close to release and stop" he added.

She whimpered, "Ooh, please don't." She begged softly, tilting her head and moaning softly as her kissed her weak spot. "Please, Jethro," She purred softly, nuzzling him softly. If he wanted to play, play he would get. "Don't make me beg more..." She mumbled softly, tugging softly at his hair again.

He got up and went to the closet quickly grabbing a couple scarfs. He got back to the bed and tied her hands to the headboard. "Oh you will be begging" he whispered into her ear nipping at it gently.

She gasped softly, looking up as he tied her down. She glared at him. "Oh you are evil." She purred, pulling at them carefully. She was glad she'd worn a button down shirt, it would save the trouble of having to get it off completely. And if he wanted her to beg, he'd have to make her. She wasn't about to do it just because. She shivered, her body covered in goose bumps as he whispered into her ear. "Dammit, Jethro. I'm too impatient for this." She said softly.

He smirked and kissed her neck again while he worked at the buttons on her shirt. He moved his kisses down her check to her stomach.

She arched up a little higher, struggling against her binds and squirming under him. She gasped softly, flexing her hands and growling softly, moving her hips up slightly with impatience.

He kissed her neck again while he worked at the button on her jeans. Removing them quickly and pushing hard over her panties where he knew her clit to be. "Wet I see" he said smirking

She cried out, pushing her hips up hard against his fingers. "Yes- I am-" She squeaked, tilting her head slightly. She tilted her head back, pulling at her restraints and moving her hips against his hand. "Damnit- Please Jethro-" She murmured softly, squirming under him.

He pushed the fabric out of the way teasing her clit for a moment before removing them with a quick movement. "What is it that you want exactly?" he asked he smirking.

"You-" She moaned softly, crying out softly when his fingers met her bare skin. "I want you- inside of me-" She whimpered, moving her hips against his hand and fighting against her restraints again. She was trembling slightly, her eyes finding their way to meet his, she swallowed hard, panting softly.

He got up and undid his own jeans and slipped out of his boxers before straddling her. He kissed her roughly before moving his kisses down her stomach to her clit. He ran his finger over in pushing them in slightly.

She nearly screamed, this was so unfair. She moved her hips up, begging him silently for more. "Please Jethro-" She gasped softly, squirming more against his very pleasing touches. She pulled at the scarves, cursing softly and twisting slightly. She swore again, moving her hips up more roughly.

He pulled his finger out and inserted his slowly hardening length inside her slowly.

She arched her body up, letting out a strained cry and forcing her hips up to drive him deeper. She bit her lip, looking up at him with a rather innocent, but lusty gaze. She shuddered, tensing up a little around him and moving her hips up again. She wanted to kiss him, to feel him move harder and get a little more rough with her.

He leaned forward and kissed her roughly biting at her lip and moving himself faster inside her. He bit at her neck roughly leaving red marks.

She cried out softly, tilting her head and moving with him. "Damn- Jethro- Harder-" She whispered softly, her breath coming in short pants now. She was getting off on the pain, and she didn't find that odd, but she wanted more.

He moved harder inside her as he continued biting at her neck roughly. He clawed at her sides gently before kissing her roughly.

She kissed back, groaning louder and feeling herself grow closer. She completely submitted to him, biting at his lip softly. "more-" She whimpered, biting at his lip again and crying out softly. She moved one leg around his, forcing him hard into her and whimpering softly.

He pushed into her harder and faster. Moaning softly as she bit at his lip he leaned forward and undid the scarves letting her wrist go before kissing her roughly again.

She shook her hands softly, to get the feeling back before quickly letting them fall to his back. She clawed at him roughly, kissing him deeply and moaning louder. Her moans were becoming more frequent and a little louder, her breath shorter as she drew closer.

He continued moving hard and fast inside her moaning softly as she clawed at his back. He kissed her roughly again to muffle the moans slightly.

She tensed up, without even being able to control herself. She clawed down his back, arching against him and crying out softly as she came hard. She squeaked softly, gasping and finally holding her breath. She clawed at him eagerly, burying her face against his shoulder and riding through her orgasm.

He kept moving as he felt himself letting go he continued till they both were done. He pulled out slowly and laid down next to her catching his breath and pulling her close.

She snuggled close against him, burying her face against his shoulder and working to catch her breath. She kissed his shoulder softly and purred contentedly, moving one arm around him. "You're one evil son of a bitch." She mumbled, kissing his shoulder softly. "But I still love you anyway."

"I'll remember that. Next time I won't give you what you want." he said smirking and kissing. "I love you too" he said as he fully caught his breath.

She smiled, "If you don't I'll give it to myself." She chuckled, "When you aren't around- that way you can't tie me up again." She smiled, nuzzling his neck and kissing him softly. "And I was only kidding." She moved an arm around him, putting her free hand on her belly and shifting slightly to get her shirt off.

"Then I'll just have to deal with you when I find out." he said teasing her. "And I know you were, I'm only kidding too" he said kissing her again and helping her to remove his shirt. He rubbed her belly slowly. "So how are you feeling?" he asked her

She smiled, kissing him softly again. "I'm relaxed, but someone else isn't." She chuckled, rolling over to lay on her back. She looked down at her belly, resting both hands there. "You should feel this," She said softly, visibly relaxed. She closed her eyes, sitting there and holding her hands still.

He held his hands still when he suddenly felt something. "Wait was that her kicking?" he asked smiling.

She grinned, opening her eyes and looking up at him. She nodded slowly. "Yeah." She breathed, taking his hand and moving it to the side where she could feel more movement.

He smiled. "Well it's about time" he joked as he felt the movement again. He kissed her softly before moving his kiss to her belly. "Hi little girl" he said rubbing her belly slowly

Jenny smiled, watching him for a moment and keeping one hand on her belly while the other moved up through his hair. She closed her eyes, relaxing back again with a contented sigh.

He kept his hand on her stomach as he heard the kid's running back inside. He listened hearing the rain. "So much for it staying nice tonight" he said smiling and laying back down. He wasn't moving right now the kids would be fine downstairs for awhile anyways.

She tugged the blanket closer to her for good measure. She ran her hand through his hair a few times. "I'll bet you a week of dog feeding that it'll be a thunderstorm." She mumbled in a pleasantly contented and relaxed voice, shifting as the baby fussed again.

"I'm not going to make that bet because I'll end up losing" he said kissing her again. "But I'll feed the dog anyways" he said putting his hand on her stomach and rubbing softly.

She snuggled close to him, moving her arms around his neck and nuzzling him softly. "I love you, Jethro." She mumbled softly, almost purring contentedly.

"I love you too Jenny, more and more every day." he said before he realized how sappy that was. He pulled her close to him and caressed her arm gently.

She swatted at him softly and giggled, "You're such a sap, sometimes." She purred, relaxing even more when he caressed her arm. She shuddered at a low rumble of thunder. "Good thing you avoided that bet." She grinned, keeping her eyes closed as she rest against him

He glared playfully chuckling softly and nodding. "I knew it would be a thunder storm which is why I didn't bet" he said kissing her.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters if we did Jenny would still be alive and she would be with Ziva. Thank you to .DiNozzone for co-writing this with me. 3 you.

HEY ALL OF YOU GREAT READERS WHO HAVE BEEN SENDING ME REVIEWS THANKS A MILLION TIMES OVER AND SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IT HAS BEEN A CRAZY FEW MONTHS. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT.

Jethro had brought Tony Abby and Katie to the dentists for a check up. He knew that Katie didn't like the dentist and that she would be a tough job to handle so he took them to give Jenny a break. But Ziva wasn't going to give Jenny a break.

"I WANT TO PLAY" shouted Ziva. They had only one controller left seeing as the other two had been broken.

"Well I'm playing" Snapped Timmy

Jenny growled softly, tucking a hand under her rather swollen belly and looking over the table from where she sat in the dining room.

"Ziva, knock it off. You can play in ten minutes when his turn is up." She shouted across the dining room and past the kitchen to the living room.

Ziva wouldn't hear of it. "But I want to play NOW!" she said in a rather rude voice.

Jenny slammed her pen down, pushing herself off the chair with more force than necessary. "Ziva David" I said you can wait" she shouted walking into the living room.

"Ziva David. I said you can wait" she mimicked in a very sarcastic tone.

Tim didn't say a word. He knew Ziva was in big trouble after that

Jenny took a deep breath, resting a hand on her belly calming herself. "Timothy, Turn off the game, put it away and take the dog for a walk. Ziva go to your room NOW." She was clearly getting angry, weather it was audible in her eerily calm voice or not.

Tim turned off the game and grabbed the dog and ran out of the room before Jenny had time to finish what she was saying. Ziva didn't budge she was not going to her room. No way. "NO" she said crossing her arms.

Jenny stood up a little straighter. "Ziva David I said get to your room right now. I don't want to hear one of your silly arguments. I'm not in the mood." And clearly she wasn't. She hadn't been feeling so hot all day. "GO NOW" her voice suddenly very strong and rather loud.

Ziva didn't care how loud Jenny's voice got she was not going to her room. She sat there with her arms still crossed not moving at all.

Jenny swallowed hard, turning around to find the phone. She couldn't do this. Not when she was feeling so unwell. She dialled the number for Jethro. "You'd best be up there before Jethro answers his phone."

Ziva wasn't moving. She didn't care who she called.

Jethro was just leaving the dentist all the kids were getting into the car. When he heard his phone rang. "Gibbs" he said answering his phone.

Jenny sat down heavily in her chair. "Please tell me you're on your way home" she all but whispered, sounding stressed.

"I am. We are just leaving now. Why? What's wrong?" he asked as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot towards home.

"Ziva isn't listening to me. And I'm just stressed out. And I just need your home. Now" she sounded close to tears already obviously emotional.

Jethro glared as he picked up speed a bit. "You tell her if she is not in her room when I get there. I will beat her behind" he said clearly he was very taking a breath to calm himself down. He had been trying to be less angry with the kids lately but Ziva had been acting up even before he left this morning.

Jenny stood on shaky legs, walking through the kitchen and trying to steady her voice. "Ziva, if you don't get upstairs right now you're going to regret it when Jethro gets home!" tears stung her eyes.

Ziva bit her lip and got up as tears fell down her face. She wasn't feeling well again. She had been getting stomach aches for the last couple days. She ran up to her room and slammed the door.

Jenny frowned, noticing the wince. She swallowed her pride for once. "Jethro...Nevermind. I think it's something I can deal with" she hung up and set the phone down, making her way upstairs slowly.

Jethro didn't question it. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew by her voice that Jenny knew and if she thought she could handle it she could.

Ziva sat on her bed with her knees bent and leaning her head into them and cried. She heard someone coming upstairs.

Jenny walked over to the only closed the door and knocking softly before pushing the door open. "Ziva are you feeling okay?"

Ziva looked up she was abit surprised. What had just happened? She looked down again and shook her head. "I have not been feeling well the last couple days" she said

Jenny frowned, stepping inside and closing the door. She rested her hand on her lower back watching the girl. "What's the matter Ziva?" her voice lightened up alot.

Ziva didn't understand. Jenny didn't seem angry anymore. "My stomach has been hurting alot" she said as she laid down and curled up trying to make the pain go away.

Jenny bit back a smile. "Oh-dear. We are in for an interesting week...Ziva come with me" she held out her hand to the younger girl.

Ziva bit her lip she wasn't sure what was going on but she felt a little scared. She stood up and followed Jenny.

Jenny paused to stretch very sore muscles but she continued quickly to her room to find pms pills. She told Ziva to follow again while she walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Ziva saw the container of pills and got even more confused, but she followed anyways. "Jenny. What are we doing?"

"Sit." She ordered moving to the fridge to find juice. Always the easiest to get pills down. If she was right this would work faster than any pain killers. She took one out of the bottle and set it down in front of her and a glass of juice. "Take that. It will make you feel better. I promise"

Ziva sat down and fidgeted abit when she saw the pill and juice in front of her. She bit her lip and took the pill with the juice. "What is wrong with me?" she asked her face clearly showed confusion.

"How much have you learned in health class?" she pulled out a chair and sat down next to her tucking a hand under her belly. About women. And their time of their month" she requested specifics

Ziva bit her lip and looked down turning slightly red. She shrugged. They talked about in her class but it was too awkward for her to talk about.

Jenny nodded. "That's what I thought." She looked at her watch and sat quietly for a few more minutes. "Your cramps gone yet?" she'd always been pleased with how fast they worked herself.

Ziva nodded but didn't look up. She started to tear up abit. She wanted to get up and run but she stayed where she was.

"I figured that would work too" she got up and pulled Ziva from her chair and pulling her close as she could given her state. She rubbed her back. "How much did they teach you? I need to know before I can go on anymore." She said quietly stroking Ziva's hair and ignoring the car pulling up.

Ziva had thought it was weird talking about it in school and even more awkward talking to Jenny about it. She shrugged again and wiggled out of Jenny's arms she heard the car and got scared. Jethro was home and she wasn't sure if she was still in trouble.

Hey, hey. Come back here you're not in trouble." She said softly, moving an arm around her shoulders, "go upstairs and see if there are any pads in the bathroom. I- have to go talk to Jethro." She rubbed her belly to calm the baby.

Ziva nodded and ran upstairs avoiding Jethro's glance

Jethro saw the pills on the counter and put it all together he waited till the kids were out of ear range and kissed her. "Someone one growing up?" he asked.

She pressed against him, rubbing her belly and kissing back softly. "Too quickly. She just needed her space for a few days. She'll be fine."

"I know how it works." He said smirking. "I know what Abby is like and what you are like" he said running his hand across her face gently.


	12. Authors Note

Hello Hello Hello

We are glad that so many people liked this story and we certainly enjoyed writing it. However with life and such finding a time to write has been hard. Also we have turned this story into a role playing site so we will not be continuing to write this. But have no fear we haven't stop writing. Just haven't written anything together in awhile. Keep reading our stories.

THANK YOU to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. We hope that you keep reading our other stories! :)

Cynthia & Shannon

ncisaddict89 & .DiNozzone


End file.
